Assassin Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: At the age of 6 Naruto Uzumaki is believe to die but who is this maelstrom the appears 8 years later and what connections does he have the the league of shadows. Dark Manipulative Naruto and multiple pairing
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or the league of shadows and those connected to it.

It has been 6 years since the Kyuubi attack. Two figures walked down the streets of Konoha. Both men whore black cloaks over their shoulders concealing their body. Both were 6ft tall with broad shoulders.

One was a middle age man who was bald with black eyes and the other was a man with sideburns that went down to almost his chin and went up to form a small mustache.

The bald man ask "So this is where he lives master."

The man with the sideburns said "Yes Goshi. This is where he is a resident of but he does not live here, he merely survives here."

Goshi said "I understand master. When will we make our presence known."

The leader of the two said "Soon.....soon this village will learn not to mess with Ra's Al Ghul and those under his protection." as he continued down the street with his companion.

The third Hokage was in his office when there was an explosion on the west side of the village and the third jumped out of his chair and looked where the fireball was coming from and thought "_No....that near where Naruto lives."_ as he jumped out the window and began to race toward the scene of the fire along with several other ninja. As he was running a man appeared in front of him with a bald head and a black cloak and threw a kunai at the third before the man went up in smoke.

The third who saw this was shocked that he was just attacked like that and as he grabbed the kunai out of the air. He looked around when an ANBU landed near him in a dog mask and said "Sir, it appears that someone has destroyed Naruto apartment building and we have found a body in the rubble sir and it appears to be Naruto but we can't be sure. The only thing left is the bones sir and even then they were heavily destroyed by the explosion sir."

The third frowned as he looked down and thought quickly and said "INU.....I am not sure that is Naruto body. When I was on my way here a figure appeared on the edge of the building over there and he attacked me with a single kunai before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Use your summons to search for his scent and track the man down and bring him in alive. Do not tell anyone else about this though. I believe that someone may have kidnapped Naruto."

Inu stiffened and said "Right away sir. I hope your right and wrong at the same time." as he summoned several dogs who began to sniff the area where the third indicated and one of the dogs said "**Kakashi, there was someone here because I can smell Naruto scent on him but the man himself has no scent and I can't trace it."**

The third asked "Can you track Naruto scent then."

The dog shook his head and said "**No, the buildings around us have here have several patches of his blood and that of an actual fox blood so tracking him is impossible**."

The third sighed and said "I see....Inu, take your summons outside the village walls and have them search for Naruto scent. If they find anything report back to me immediately and I will order a search."

Inu asked "Why are you not ordering the search already sir."

The third bit his lip and said "I noticed something about the kunai that was thrown at me earlier. I have only seen one other kunai like it in my entire life but I am sworn to secrecy about it. If I am right about what it is then the people behind this attack maybe more dangerous then Iwa and Kyuubi put together."

Inu flinched and said "I see sir. I will carry out my orders then." as he began to leap away with the summons following him.

The Sandaime returned to his office and said "ANBU." and 4 figures who are always on standby nearby in a room appeared and he said "Get me Nara Shikaku."

The 4 disappeared in a swirl of leaves and around 20 minutes later they appeared again with Shikaku who said "You wish to see me sir."

The third said "Leave us." and the 4 ANBU quickly left by shushin. Once they were gone the third said "Earlier today the apartment building of Naruto Uzumaki was destroyed."

Shikaku said "I already discovered that myself. It appears that he was at home when it happens as a body of similar size was pulled from the rubble."

The third was silent a moment and said "I am not for sure that all is as it appears Shikaku. On my way to the scene of the explosion I was briefly attacked. The person who attacked me only threw a kunai at me and left before it ever actually got close to me. The reason I called you is because of the kunai itself." as he set the kunai on the desk.

Shikaku took one look at it and his eyes got wide and said "It can't be."

The third said "I know you were here with your father when he was telling me about your clan when I allowed them to join Konoha so I know besides myself you are the only other person who has ever seen one like this."

Shikaku motioned toward the kunai and said "May I."

The third nods and Shikaku picked it up and looked at it and notice the seal engraved in the handle. A skull with daggers sticking out of the mouth with swords behind the skull.

Shikaku took in every detail and said "It's real sir. It has the indentions for the secret message as well."

The third asked "What secret message.

Shikaku looked around and grabbed a blank piece of paper and the thirds pipe that was unlit and he dumped the ashes on the seal and pressed the paper against it and pulled back and when he did the words circling the skull and swords read **Kill 1 to save 1000.**

The third was wide eyed and he said "So it would appear as if the man who attacked me was working for the League of Shadows then."

Shikaku said "Yes and it appears that they were the ones who killed Naruto."

The third said "Or took him. As Danzo has stated before he would make an excellent weapon but I did not want that life for him."

Shikaku said "If he is alive sir we may never know."

The third closed his eyes and said "Very well. If Inu does not discover any other traces of Naruto or the assassin only the 3 of us will ever know about this. Officially Naruto Uzumaki is now dead. We will give him an honorable funeral. No one else is to know about any of this understood."

Shikaku nods and said "But what if the League returns sir."

The third said "We will deal with it then. I can only pray that Naruto is happy where ever he may be. Your dismissed."

Shikaku nods and leaves and the third looked at the picture of the Yondaime and said "I failed you Minato." as he reset his pipe and began to smoke it.

Time skip 8 years later.

3 figures were seen approaching the gates of Konoha. The figure on the left was 5'7 and you could tell that she was a female by the curves that could be seen through the cloths she was wearing and was dressed in black with blue pants with streaks of blue going through them A black shirt with built in body armor and and a blue sash going around the waist. with blue gloves that went up past her elbow and a black hooded mask that only showed her brown eyes and blue under her nose to her chin.

The figure on the right was male and about 5'8 and dressed in similar closed to the previous person but instead of blue had gold was and had black eyes.

The person in the middle was 5'10 and and had a similar face mask to the girls but you could not see anything other then his eyes which were ice blue. He wore a black cloak that covered his body except for his head.

As they got to the gates the 2 guards stood in front of them and asked "Who are you and why are you here." looking at the 3.

The figure in the middle said "I am Maelstrom, the one on my left in blue here is Subzero and the one on my right in gold is Scorpion. We are here to see the Hokage to ask permission to enter the Chunnin exams. We have papers from the Diamyo of Wave who is sponsoring us. May we be escorted to see the Hokage."

The two guards looked at each other and one with bandages across his nose asked "What village do you represent."

Maelstrom said "We are currently independent. We are hoping to show our skills at the Exams and be offered to join a village."

The other guard signaled to a nearby building and a team of 4 ANBU appeared and he the guard said "These 3 would like to see the Hokage about entering the exams."

The ANBU looked at the 3 and one in a dragon mask said "Follow us." as he turned and began to lead the 3 while the other 3 ANBU formed a diamond around the 3.

As they walked through town several people looked at them in fear and curiosity and Scorpion said in a language nobody understood but his companions "They fear what they don't understand. Imagine what they would do if they knew."

Maelstrom said in the same language "I've seen first hand what they can do and I am not impressed."

Subzero said "But now the tables are turned and we will bring order to chaos." in the same language.

All 3 nod and the ANBU looked at them strangely as they walked up the stairs to the 5th floor before walking toward the Hokage office. When they got outside the door the ANBU who spoke before knocked and the Sandaime voice said "Enter."

The ANBU opened the door and the group walked inside and the third looked up at those who walked in and he asked "Yes, can I help you."

Maelstrom said "Yes, my name is Maelstrom, this is Subzero and Scorpion. We are here to request permission to enter the Chunnin exams. The Daimyo of Wave has offered to back us if you would except and I have a Certificate of Authenticity to prove my claim. We are currently 3 independent nomads who are hoping to gain an invite from one of the villages to join after the exam."

The third said "I see....If I may ask who trained you because the exams are extremely dangerous and I don't want to take the chance of entering you in them unless I believe you are able to take care of yourself."

Maelstrom said "I understand. Subzero, intro." as he stepped back

Subzero stepped forward and said "I am Subzero, former resident of the land of mist. I was apprenticed under Zabuza Momochi for 3 years, Uchiha Itachi for 1 year, Tsunade Senju for 2 years as well as another sensei for 2 years." as she stepped back.

The third and all 4 ANBU were wide eyed and the third asked "Do you have any proof."

Subzero said "I can Summon a slug to show Tsunade trained me but the other teachers I only can show my skills. Nothing that I can show as proof."

The third frowned a moment and thought "_Tsunade, what the hell are you doing."_ and he said "Very well, show me your summon."

Subzero nods and summoned a small slug who looked around before it was released.

The third said "Very well. I can see you are trained by Tsunade but I ask why were you trained by Zabuza and Itachi."

Subzero said "Zabuza rescued me from the land of mist because I have a bloodline and he thought I might be useful until he was offered a way to stop being hunted by missing nins. After that he and I went our separate ways. Itachi taught all 3 of us Taijutsu and a few offensive and defensive jutsu for me removing a poison that had been given to him. After 1 year where he ranked us equivalent of Chunnin in Taijutsu he dismissed us and went his own way."

The third said "I see.....what about the other 2 of you."

Scorpion looked at Maelstrom who nods and said "My name is Scorpion. I am a former resident of the land of Wind. I was trained by Akasuna no Sasori as well as Uchiha Itachi and another sensei." as he stepped back.

The third was wide eyed again and asked "Do you have any proof."

Scorpion looked around the room and saw a training dummy in the corner and said "May I demonstrate with the dummy in the corner."

The third nods and Scorpion took a stance and raised his left and and a kunai slid out of the end of it and Scorpion said "Get over here." as the kunai launched at the target going through it before spikes shot out the side of the kunai that was connected to a chain and the target was yanked out of the corner toward Scorpion before it explodes.

As this happened the third as well as the ANBU were shocked and impressed and Scorpion said "Like Sasori, I am a master of human puppetry as well as poisons and a few other skills I rather not mention." as the chain and kunai reentered his hand and the skin covered over so you couldn't even tell it was there.

The third thought "_That is a lethal attack and I have no doubt that he has other attacks like that in his body."_ and looked at Maelstrom and said "And you."

Maelstrom said "My allies strength should me more then enough to show that we are good enough to take the Chunnin exams with out putting ourselves into to much danger. After all you can see that I am obviously the leader here and as both can testify I am strong enough to defeat both at the same time. I prefer to let my skills remain a secret for the actual exams so that way Konoha won't have an unfair advantage over other countries to try and employ us."

The third blinked and said "You mean join right."

Maelstrom said "No sir. Employ. Unlike my allies here I am originally from fire country and I have seen Konoha handy work first hand when I seen villagers and ninja of this village attack and try to kill a child over 8 years ago. For that Konoha will never have me as a ninja of their village. I will work under contract for you but I would not join without certain incentives."

The third frowned and said "I see......I take it that these views are shared with your allies."

Maelstrom said "Yes." getting a nod from both Scorpion and Subzero.

The third asked "If I may ask, what is your opinion of Sasuke Uchiha."

Maelstrom snorts and said "If your trying to find out if we are sent here to kill him then you need to remember the real reason he is still alive to begin with and yes, Itachi was nice enough to show us certain........insurance policy but we have no care for Sasuke. We are here for our own reason."

The third paled as he looked at them a moment and asked "What are those reasons."

Maelstrom eyes locked on the thirds and he said "That is what negotiations are for. If you want to know then you will simply have to be interested enough to open negotiations after the exams."

The third saw the coldness in Maelstroms eyes and said "Very well. ANBU, take these 3 to the Rose tree inn and have a room set up for them. The exams are tomorrow at 1 pm at the academy room 301."

The ANBU nod and one said "Follow us." as they lead them out of the office.

Once they were gone the third said "ANBU."

4 new ANBU appeared and the third said "I want those 3 followed. Do not let them meet team 7 until the exams" with a serious look on his face.

All 4 bowed and left in a swirl of leaves.

The third looked at the window and thought "_something is not right here. First Tsunade lets someone sign her summoning contract and that some person was trained by Itachi and knows the truth about the Uchiha massacre and that could destroy the leaf."_

Once the 3 were given a hotel room and the room was checked and privacy jutsu were put up Maelstrom turned and said "Well."

Subzero said "There was a shadow following us after we passed the third street on our way to the tower."

Scorpion said "One of my contacts in Orochimaru operations has been compromised. I sent the signal the moment we entered the village and he never showed showing his programing has been removed. One of my other contacts have him in the exams so he has to be in the village."

Maelstrom said "Alright Scorpion, If he's been compromised when the chance appears eliminate him and any witnesses."

Scorpion said "Yes sir."

Naruto looked at the room and saw there was 2 bedrooms and he looked at Sub-zero and grabbed her by the hand and began to drag her toward one of the bedrooms and Scorpion said "Please remember the privacy jutsu this time Naruto."

Maelstrom turned to Scorpion and said "Blow me Sasori." earning a laugh from Scorpion.

Subzero said "I thought that was my job Naruto-kun." in a sultry voice

Scorpion said "Make sure you use protection Haku, you don't know where all that has been."

Subzero said "Oh I know, but I know where it's going." as the door slammed close.

Scorpion turned and sat down on a couch and thought "_hmm.....it's been 5 years has it Naruto since that day."_

Flashback

Sasori stood with with the remains of all his puppets destroyed and nearly completely out of chakra as his original body was severely damage and he asked "So you have nearly defeated me so tell me before we see how this plays out why have you attacked me." trying to get time to get some chakra back.

The figure who stood across from him on the sand dune said "I have come here to offer you a job. I am called Maelstrom and my master has sent me to test you and see if you are worthy of the job I am offering."

Sasori asked "And what is this job."

Maelstrom said "To join the league of shadows, also known as the league of assassins. If you agree you will be given access to long forbidden and forgotten puppetry and poison knowledge as well as a new body that will protect the only part of you that is still human even better.....yes I know about your heart being your weakness. My master had me research you and puppetry as much as I could before coming to see you. I must say that even though you are quite skilled as a puppet user your still limiting yourself with the basics compared to what we are offering."

Sasori who was shocked hearing the person he had fought for the last hour knew all along how to kill him and he asked "And what proof do you have that you know more then me."

Maelstrom said "The fact this entire time the body that you have been fighting and that has defeated you has been a puppet to look like me while I have been sitting comfortably a mile east of here in the oasis that you were heading toward before my puppet here attacked you.......So.....are you interested Sasori. If you decide to join then you will join for life. If you ever think about leaving or betraying us we will destroy you. My master is a very wise man and all you have to do is accept the deal."

Sasori was looking at the body in shock and finally felt a small chakra trace leading to the oasis as the puppet said and he said "And if I refuse."

Maelstrom body said "You will discover when you decide."

Sasori was quite for several moments and said "Very well. I accept"

End flashback

Scorpion thought "_And I would never have imagined what I learned while training under the league of shadows.......or what I have done as well."_ as he closed his eyes to rest.

Later that night Naruto looked as the girl who lay on his shoulder in silence and she asked "So tomorrow the League of Shadows shall begin its return."

Naruto said "Yes Haku. Tomorrow we begin the process to take control of the elemental nations. My grandfather has tasked me with bringing this region of the world under control and I plan to succeed."

Haku said "I will follow you my lord, no matter what." as she kissed him.

Naruto smiled a small real smile and said "I know Haku. I know. Rest. You need your strength for what is to come."

Haku looked into his eyes and said "As do you. Your not immortal Naruto."

Naruto kissed her before he pulled her close and closed his eyes and said "Kill one to save 1000, kill a city to save a country, destroy a country to save a nation, and destroy a nation to save the world. That is our purpose. We are the league of shadows." as he let sleep claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day team Shadow was walking through the village on their way toward the academy. Maelstrom looked to his left at the building they were passing and thought "_So after I was gone they rebuilt the building and repaired all the damage to my old apartment and neighborhood.....remember Naruto, stay calm and silent."_

As they approached the academy there were several teams outside the building and Scorpion look at one team that entered and said "Well that's interesting."

Subzero asked "What."

Scorpion pointed toward the team from Suna with his head and said "The boy with makeup is a puppet user and the one on his back is named Crow. It's one of Sasori earlier puppets."

Maelstrom said "Remembering the past Scorpion."

Scorpion said "I would kill myself if I ever used one a simple as that now a days....even if it was one of my better works at the time."

Maelstrom snorts and said "Modest are we. Come, lets go." as he walked into the building with his team.

They soon made it to the 2nd floor and saw a lot of people all gathered around a door and Maelstrom shook his head and throws a kunai at the wall behind everyone who was gathered who were facing the other way and an explosion went off scaring everyone and Maelstrom walked to the new hole in the wall and used chakra to begin to walk up the side of the building with both Scorpion and Subzero following.

Several Gennin looked at the 3 confused while some were clued in on what was happening.

3 figures came running up to the large group looking around and one asked "What happened here." in a demanding voice.

Everyone looked at them and several people recognized them as team 7. Neji taking a shot at Sasuke said "Your to weak to realize what happened here Uchiha." as he turned and began to walk away with his teammates following after him.

Sasuke glared at Neji back and looked around and said "Release the Genjutsu." causing a few people to smack their faces while other looked confused.

One of the 'Gennin' by the door said "So you detected it. Well detecting it is only half the challenge." as he went to punch Sasuke who went to kick him and they both hit sending Sasuke flying backwards into Sakura arms while the other 'Gennin' was sent into his partner and both shushined away.

Sasuke glared at the place they had stood and he quickly stood up straight and saw a few people snickering at him and his team mate Sai said "Good job dickless." and Sasuke ignored everyone and walked past them heading toward the third floor.

When he got there Kakashi was standing there and he said "Ah Sakura, Sasuke, Sai. I am glad to see all 3 of you made it."

Sai said "Dickless here got into a fight on the way here with a Chunnin and got his ass handed to him."

Sakura screeched "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that and that guy was a Gennin" as she tried to hit Sai who moved out of the way and said "Whatever." when she missed.

Kakashi sighed and said "Listen to me all 3 of you. Hokage-sama has asked me to pass a message to all 3 of you. There is an independent team taking the exams. All 3 are dressed in black except one has gold and another has blue on their outfits and the only real detail you can see about them is their eyes. He wants you to avoid them at all cost because we think they may have been sent here for some reason other then the exams. Perhaps to try and kidnap one of the heirs to the clans or perhaps to steal one of the bloodlines."

Sai asked "How much of a threat does he believe they are."

Kakashi said "I don't know but I do know that he had ANBU black ops follow them from the moment they entered the village till they entered the building. You already saw some of their handy work on the second floor new window."

Sakura got a little scared at this and Sai looked bored while Sasuke looked interested.

Kakashi thought "_I shouldn't of said anything to them because I fear Sasuke will seek them out but I was given orders to inform them."_ and he said "Well good luck all of you." as he shushined away.

Team 7 entered into the room and saw everyone glaring at them and all 3 saw the team Kakashi mentioned sitting in the corner while everyone seemed to be avoiding them.

A shout of 'Sasuke-kun' made everyone turn to Ino who jumped on Sasuke back and as her and Sakura began to scream at each other drawing the other rookie Gennin toward them Kabuto walked over and said "You all should be a little quieter because you drawing attention toward yourself."

Kiba sneered and said "And who the hell are you." as he looked at Kabuto.

Kabuto said "My name is Kabuto and I thought I might give you all some free advice to help you with the exams. You see I have taken this test before and I have gathered lots of info on the other competitors." as he showed them the cards.

Sasuke asked "Do you have any information on specific people."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and said "Yes. Just tell me who you want and I can show you."

Sasuke pointed toward team shadow and said "Them."

Kabuto looked at team shadow and he said "Hmm.......the three assassins. I have heard a lot about them recently but I don't know how much is true." as he pulled out 3 cards. They showed pictures of all 3 and he said "The one on the left in blue is code named Subzero. She's not in Konoha bingo book because she never been in fire country before but in Mist where she is originally from she is called the Ice assassin. She has a bloodline that allows her to use Ice and is responsible for the deaths of 35 Jounin, 54 Chunnin and 111 Gennin as well as a little over 75 mercenaries in Wave country."

Subzero nods toward Kabuto and he moved her card back into the deck as several people were looking as Subzero nervously. Kabuto said "Next we have Scorpion. He is known as the Puppet assassin. Rumors claim he is originally from Wind country and was rumored to have studied under Akasuna no Sasori before he killed him. He has also killed 18 Jounin, 96 Chunnin, 46 Gennin, 200 mercenaries and 3999 civilians." as he put the card back in his deck and Scorpion nods slowly as well.

The three Suna siblings now looked at team assassin and Kankuro thought "_he killed Akasuna no Sasori and was trained by him."_ in shock.

By now nearly everyone was looking at team shadow with fear. As Kabuto displayed the last card he said "And then there is Maelstrom. The Storm assassin. He is responsible for the death of the Yondaime Mizukage, 299 Jounin, 379 Chunnin, 100 Gennin, 200 academy students, 1000 mercenaries and over 10,000 civilians." making several people walk out of the room with some of them pissing their pants while everyone else looked at him with fear.

Maelstrom said "You seem well informed about what we did in Mist country Kabuto-san."

Ino said "Wait. That was real." with fear in her voice.

Maelstrom said "Somewhat but also not entirely true."

Kiba asked "Well which is it. Is it true or not."

Maelstrom said "The current feudal lord in the land of water took over after his father was assassinated about 4 years ago by one of the factions in the bloodline civil war that has been going on there for over a hundred years. Fearing for his own life he began to search for anyone who could end the war there. We came in contact with one of his envoys who was looking for anyone who wanted the job. Price to do it was $2 billion in gold bars. Since we had nothing to lose but our lives the 3 of us agreed to take on the task and since nobody else even blinked at taking the job he immediately hired us despite our age. We then searched for the easiest way to solve the war there and we discovered that it was to simply destroy the hidden village of Mist since it was the one who was keeping the war going."

Subzero took over here and said "We spied for nearly a month looking for the best way to do it and we discovered the Mizukage head of security who was a Jounin because his father paid to have him promoted as such even though he was only barely a Chunnin in actual skills was nothing but a monster who found any young female he could and would take them back to his place acting all nice and friendly like a real gentleman and then rape them repeatedly before he killed them. We decided that I would be tasked with becoming his next target and since we found out one of his many disgusting habits was consuming large amounts of salt so that way the girls he raped would suffer even more. He nicknamed his manhood Salt lick. With that information we arranged for all the salt shakers in the restaurant he used to have an odorless and tasteless chakra disrupting drug that I was taught by Tsunade-sama when I was training under her. After the dinner on the way back to his place we walked through the woods that our team had scouted out and I lead him into an ambush where the 3 of us attacked and killed him while the drug weakened him."

Scorpion said "I then took the knowledge of human puppetry I have and turned him into a human puppet. Then controlling him I had him lead the 3 of us into the Mizukage office and we introduced ourselves to the Mizukage telling him how we had knowledge of a group of bloodline users who had formed together to try and start a revolt. As he listened to us tell our tail he never noticed his head of security come up behind him and attempted to stab a kunai into his skull killing him but he reacted at the last second and maelstrom took that distraction of him looking at the head of security to kill him. Acting quickly we took his body and sealed it into a scroll and left the office with the security chief. I then turned the Mizukage into a puppet as well and had him name Subzero here as his new secretary in civilian cloths while he name me his new head of village security dressed as a member of TIDE or mist ANBU while Maelstrom sent a message to our one time sensei and sent him a copy of the Mizukage handwriting and official stamp and he created complete pardons for himself and Zabuza Momochi. We then had a team of ANBU who were told both were cleared of all charges against them to first join the village to create a new clan as well as Zabuza attempt on the Mizukage life was an actual lie and he was a deep cover agent. They believed the lie we told them and had the Mizukage puppet first make a public announcement about the suppose undercover mission Zabuza was on and then he named Zabuza as the Godaime Mizukage."

Maelstrom said "After Zabuza became the Mizukage he named the person who came with him and who we had fake the signature of the Mizukage to become his head of security. They then has us work in the background working on scouting out the ninja and civilians and looked for who was causing all the trouble between the 2 factions. The feudal lord was given reports every week on what we were doing and he approved of both Zabuza and the other person and he started to pay us a percentage of our total pay out to fund our operation since we had actually been making a change to end the war and the only ones we actually had to kill was the Mizukage, and his head of security. Zabuza then took the info we gave him of the ones causing trouble and sent them on suicide missions by just re-ranking some S class missions as C and B rank missions we were able to take out most of Tide as well as the Jounin and Chunnin that were unwanted by letting them get killed on missions. As this was happening he gave false information to the council about 3 assassins that he had working on ending the bloodline war once and for all and he introduced us as assassin. The council did not want to believe him at first but nobody wanted to piss him off and since there was 3 of the major bloodline haters on the council on that very meeting he had each of us to kill one who were civilians."

Subzero said "After that he made an official statement that the bloodline war was over and anyone found attacking any bloodline user would be assassinated. He then sent tide to where people tried to start revolts and assassinated them publicly and had the 3 of us go as squad leaders to put the fear into people to end the fighting. Word spread quickly about what was going on and the council tried to revolt against Zabuza-sama and hired a group of mercenaries to kill the 3 of us. By a very lucky coincidence the town they were meeting at to start the revolt was one of the port villages on the south side of the island and a Tsunami came through and just barely hit the land of Mist but completely destroyed the village killing every man, woman, and child in the village with one exception and that was....."

Maelstrom said "Me. I had been sent to follow the council members to discover what they were up to and when the Tsunami hit I used my substitute summon and had to anchor itself to the ground and had me hide in its mouth to survive the Tsunami. Because of this when people came from nearby villages along with a team Zabuza had sent to find out why I had not returned believed that I was the one who had caused the Tsunami and Zabuza saw the way the people reacted to the destruction and used it to finally end the war once and for all and since Subzero and Scorpion had already been talked about a lot enough to earn them their nicknames I was named the Storm assassin. We were then given the code names of Scorpion, Subzero and Maelstrom. We only actually killed ourselves around 30 people total that whole year and ended the 100 year war in mist. The feudal lord payed us the remaining balance in gold, Zabuza gave us free travel rights to and from the land of Water and put us in their bingo book with the total deaths of each of the missions as well as the village that was destroyed to not only aid us in gaining our reputation but also to put the fear of god in the people of Water that if they ever decided to try and start that civil war over then we would come back and assassinate them. Personally I feel we did a favor to the world since those people who died allowed a lot more to live without the fear of being hunted down and killed just for being born. Kill one to save 1000, that is our nindo." as he shrugged his shoulder and several people blinked as they heard this.

Kabuto said "So the info in the bingo book I read is widely over exaggerated. Don't you think that awfully convenient."

Subzero said "It's true though. 2, 10 year old and scorpion here did what no one thought was possible and ended a war by Assassinating 2 men and then called in a few favors to our friends. Mist has been an exploding tag waiting to go off for years. I seen first hand the bloodline purges mist country had. My father murdered my mother in front of me with a mob before they turned to kill me as well just because of the blood that flows through my veins."

Kiba who had calmed down said "So your all bark and no bite in the end then. I knew it all the time." as he smirked. Everyone else in the room relaxed as well as they thought about what they heard and they could see how such a plan could work though a few wondered about the skills that team shadow mentioned.

As things calmed down in the exam room and Kabuto walked away, in the Hokage office the third was listening to all of this as were several other ninja and when the third heard this his eyes went wide and gasped and said "It can't be." making everyone in the room to look at him.

Ibiki asked "What is it sir." seeing the shock look on the thirds face.

The third thought for several moments and said "Ibiki.......proceed with the plan but keep an eye on that team but do not fail them for any reason." making everyone wide eyed.

Kakashi said "But why sir. Why are you giving them a free pass. That has never happened before. What is going on to break the agreed plan so much."

The third said "I won't explain it at the moment Kakashi though I do have a mission for you. Deliver a message to Sai, Kakashi. I want him to unmask Maelstrom by any means necessary during the preliminary matches. Anko, arrange for that match to happen."

Anko asked "Whats going on Hokage-sama. Why are you having Danzo little lackey to unmask this Maelstrom guy when he is suppose to shadow the Uchiha."

The third frowned a moment and said "I need to know if he might be who I think he is." making everyone in the room look questionably.

Kakashi asked "Pardon me for asking sir but I think everyone here is thinking the same thing. Why are you so interested in this team that you already have ANBU watching. What is so important that you want to change the entire Chunnin exams just to unmask him."

The third said "I am sorry Kakashi and everyone else but I can not tell anyone anything else without destroying one of the clans of Konoha greatest secrets. I will know if I am right when I see his face."

Kakashi frowned and said "Very well. Where are the preliminary rounds going to be sir."

The third said "The tower on training ground 44."

Ibiki nods and leaves in a puff of smoke.

He appeared in a staging room and said "Change of plans. Watch but do not fail the team of independents. The Hokage orders." as he activated a seal on the wall and everyone in the room appeared in room 301.

As Ibiki arrived he saw everyone looking scared a little at team Shadow and thought "_what is it about that team that has the Hokage so worried he would break the official rules agreed upon by every nation for the Chunnin exams."_ and said "Alright settle down. I am your proctor for the first exam Ibiki Marino. Each of you are to take a number from the Chunnin there and take the seat according to your number. We will begin the test as soon as everyone sits down."

Maelstrom looked around the room and thought "_Idiots. Of coarse that was an EXTREMELY edited version of what really happened. The Tsunami was created by me or rather Kyuubi with his tail. I'm surprised no one asked who was head of Security in Mist now. It would have been funny to tell them it was none other then Uchiha Itachi. The assassination of the Mizukage was actually Haku final test to prove that she was ready to join the league of Shadows. Ending the bloodline war that destroyed her family was justice."_


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone began to sit down in their seats Maelstrom found himself sitting 2 seats across from Ino, 3 seat above Sakura and right in front of Hinata.

Subzero was sitting in the front of the room on the far right and Scorpion was sitting on the far left at the top. Maelstrom snorts as he sees this and thought "_So that is the way your trying to pull it. Make us have to use some of our skills to pass this exams....idiots."_ as he slipped his cloak covered hand on the desk in front of him and set a small object on the desk while sending a small amount of chakra to it and there was a small click and the object opened and he smirked behind his mask and began his plan.

Ibiki saw everyone was in their seats and he said "Alright. Now that everyone is in their seats I can explain the test. In front of you is a test with 9 questions and number 10 is blank. The 10th question will not be asked until the last 15 minutes of the exams. Now everyone begins with 10 point. If you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted for every time you are caught. If you run out of points your entire team will be disqualified. For every wrong answer 2 points will be deducted. The Chunnins around the room are trained to catch you cheating. You may begin NOW." as he sat down on his desk.

He was looking at each of the teams and saw all 3 members of team assassin have yet to even pick up their pencils. He frowned and thought "_strange."_

He tensed as he felt something crawl up his leg and he was leaning back so he could see his feet no problem and he saw several small silk worms on his leg and he blinked as the worms began to quickly form silk and the silk began to form words and he read the total message in less then 5 minutes.

**My team and I are going birthday present shopping today for the old monkey and we ran into an old student of his and he is looking for contacts lenses at a 5 finger discount. He's thinking about either lavender white or red and black. Maybe you should buy the white ones that are not sealed away in storage since the store owner would be very upset with the loss of business and my team will buy the red and black ones to make sure the discount is expired. We don't have enough money to buy both though. We do have enough though we can get your sister a special snake skin purse and you a snake skin wallet for monkey birthday at the end of 5 days you can give him with those contacts. Don't tell your sister though. She can't keep a secret and gets all excited. Maybe if you got the money a nice little music collection from the new kids would sing a song for her for the next few days. I mean she's into confessions of the heart from what I hear and since they do back ups to her favorite singer who does the song love bites on your shoulder they can give her a great time till monkeys birthday.**

**Signed **

**Maelstrom, the storm assassin**

**The artist formally known as the son of the cowardly photographer and the angry shinigami.**

**By the way, since I won't be able to attend monkeys birthday party my self tell him that my managers last single great ball of fire has a new single ready to be released called forest fire and it might be released early if I don't contact him and have him reedit the title to save the forest. I sure hope no one interrupts my business trip to him. I would hate to see a great song like that turn to ash.**

As he read it over and over the silk worms crawled away. He frowned and thought "_what the hell......according to this Orochimaru is coming for the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It also says the sound team work for Orochimaru. I don't understand what the rest of it means. I can understand the threat to the leaf village if we interfere but what the rest." _as he looked up and saw Maelstrom nod slowly.

Ibiki frowned and bit his lip and saw Akamaru barking on Kiba head and threw a kunai at Kiba test and said "Number 91 Fail." making several proctors look at him in shock and Kiba look at him and asked "What the hell."

Ibiki said "I am in charge of this test and I caught you cheating 5 times. You fail."

Kiba sighed and said "Sorry boy, I guess they caught us......Sorry Shino, Hinata." as he got up and lead his team out of the room.

Once they were out of the room a kunai hit the wall in front of them with a note attached to it. All 3 looked shock and Kiba slowly grabbed the kunai and unwrapped the note and read

**The reason you failed was not because of you lack of skills. Instead because of an tip off to village security about a plot to steal one of Konoha heirs of one of the clans. Your team was one of the targets. **

**Signed **

**Ra's Al Ghul**

**League of Shadows**

**For more information see Nara Shikaku with this note immediately**

Kiba growled as he read this and said "What the fuck is this."

Shino read the note and said "Perhaps we should do as the note instructs. I am not aware of anything called the league of shadows or a person by that name but if they had the ability to cause the proctor to fail our team then we should know why so we may inform our respective clans about this."

Hinata said in stuttery voice "Yes Kiba-kun. My father will want to know why we failed."

Kiba growled and said "Fine." as he punched the wall and they began to leave.

Inside the exam room after team 8 was kicked out Ibiki looked at the rest of the room and he narrowed his eyes at team assassin and sent a glare at them who each seemed to not even notice and he sent a signal to one of the proctors and left in a swirl of leaves.

Ibiki appeared in the Hokage office and the third looked up from his paper work and said "Yes Ibiki, what is it."

Ibiki slammed his fist on the desk and said "No more lies. I just got told by your little project to fail 2 teams. One team I did and I am prepared to fail another team but I want answers. Who are they."

The third looked at Ibiki and asked "What do you mean."

Ibiki who was still holding the silk message slammed it on the desk and said "THIS."

The third picked up the message and read it as his eyes got wide and he frowned and said "So it is him."

Ibiki asked "WHO."

Just then Shikaku appeared in the Hokage office with a scared look on his face and he saw Ibiki in the office and said "We have got a problem sir." as he handed the note to the third.

Ibiki saw Shikaku worried look and asked "Whose back."

The third read it and asked "Do you know anything about this Ra's Al Ghul Shikaku."

Shikaku frowned and said "Only a little sir and....is it alright to speak about it here with Ibiki. I don't mean I don't trust you Ibiki but this is one of my clans secrets and...."

The third interrupted him and said "It appears he needs to know as much as you do Shikaku. They also sent a message to Ibiki ordering him to fail team 8 and another team. They claim Orochimaru is here and he is after the Sharingan and the Byakugan."

Shikaku frowned and Ibiki said in a pissed off voice "Will someone tell me exactly what is going on."

Shikaku frowned and nods and the third said "Do you remember Naruto Uzumaki."

Ibiki blinked and looked confused and said "Yes, who doesn't but what does he have to do with anything. He died nearly 8 years ago."

The third said "8 years ago when Naruto building exploded I was on my way to the scene when a man appeared and attacked me with a single kunai before leaving. After looking at the kunai I recognized it as one that the Nara clan originally used before they came to Konoha. After getting it verified by Shikaku I believed at the time that Naruto may not have been actually in the building but may have been kidnapped by a secret organization the Nara clan use to belong to called the League of Shadows...."

Shikaku said "Also known as the League of Assassins. My clan served them for over 400 years. All of our clan jutsu were designed when we were with them including our knowledge of medicines that we use for Konoha. The League of Shadows was created by Ra's Al Ghul over 2000 years ago." making both men wide eyed.

The third asked "But how can that be. According to the note you have here he is alive."

Shikaku said "That's the strange thing about him sir. It is rumored he is immortal sir. He like a puppet master working in the back ground. He appears and gets everything running the way he wants it for a while and then when he disappears back into the shadows for anywhere to a few years to a few decades and then he reappears. One day he appeared in front of the league when I was still a little child and said to my grandfather to take us and leave the League of Shadows and come to Konoha and aid in saving the leaf village which we did. When our clan got set up my father was sent back to relay a message to him that we were progressing as he ordered and he discovered everyone was dead. Ra's had wiped them out and went back into the shadows again leaving a single messenger to tell my father that this sector had been corrupted by the ideas of power hungry individuals and that our clan was the only one worth saving. He said to return to Konoha and make the village grow or one day he would return and cleanse the village as the league of shadows has done since we were created. For over 2000 years the league of shadows has been behind the rise and fall of nations. Whenever a society became to corrupted they would cleanse the society through whatever means necessary. They sent ships with rats caring plagues to island nations, burned entire cities to the ground, destroyed entire economies, gave weapons to a countries enemies, assassinated leaders, bribed politicians, supported leaders who would bring about peace, ended civil wars and started them."

Ibiki frowned and said "So those 3 are members of this League of Shadows and they have already assassinated the Mizukage, brought about an end to the civil war in mist, and replaced the leader there and now they are here to assassinate Orochimaru."

The third said "And it appears that Naruto Uzumaki is a member and that he knows who his parents were."

Shikaku blinked at that and asked "What do you mean sir."

The third frowned as he handed the silk message to Shikaku who read it and his eyes widen and said "I see....The cowardly photographer would be the yellow flash and the angry shinigami would be the red death. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikage and Kushina Uzumaki."

The third closed his eyes and said "Ibiki...fail that other team he mentioned and take care of them personally. We can't do anything at the time because the last part of the message was talking about the fireball that destroyed Naruto apartment 8 years ago. He's saying that if he does not report in then there are other ready to go off."

Ibiki frowned and asked "What should we do."

The third said "Have ANBU look for any signs of danger and interrogate that sound team and let that team pass. I was afraid they were here to assassinate Sasuke but it appears they are not."

Just then the note on his desk that Shikaku brought in was covered in smoke catching all 3 attention and when it was cleared there was a picture in its place. The third looked at the picture and blinked a moment and said "Well that is interesting." as he set the picture down.

Ibiki and Shikaku glanced at it and both went wide eyed and Shikaku said "Isn't that...."

The third said "Yes. That is Tsunade standing next to her apprentice Shizune who appears to be pregnant and there are 2 little toddlers at her feet and Shizune is being held by Itachi Uchiha who is dressed like a member of the head of the Mist Tide and next to them is none other then Zabuza Momochi who is dressed as the Mizukage outfit with his arm on the shoulder of Subzero with a smile like a father would a child. I see now why that Subzero girl has Tsunade summoning contract. They have us dead to rights. If the league of Shadows has Tsunade, Shizune, and Itachi all 3 with them as it appears then they know all about our ANBU, our medical training, academy training, and most of our prominent ninja.......Ibiki....you have your orders."

Ibiki frowns and leaves the office and the third said "Shikaku......I want you to go over any of your clan archives you can. Find out anything that could be useful to our village. I didn't say this with Ibiki here but Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Itachi all have reasons to hate the leaf village."

Shikaku said "I understand sir and if it comes down to it then my clan will side with the leaf sir."

The third said "I know Shikaku. I know and I never doubted your clan for a moment. You may go."

Shikaku said "What should I do about team 8 sir. They are at my clan compound right now with my wife. After they gave me this message I came immediately here."

The third quickly filled out 3 scrolls and said "Give this to them to give to their clan. It simply tells them that a deep cover agent has informed us off a plot to kidnap one of the prominent heirs to one of the clans of Konoha. In order to protect them I had that team pulled since one of their members was mentioned by name. I won't say which member it was and that they had to see you instead of me to make sure the agent was not compromised."

Shikaku said "Thank you sir." as he took the 3 scrolls and left in a swirl of leaves."

When Ibiki got back to the room he sent a signal to the Chunnin from earlier who held up 2 fingers and Ibiki frowned and thought "_so they only caught them cheating twice."_ and nods and the Chunnin frowned and said "Number 111 fail."

Kin said "What kind of shit is this. I have been done for over 15 minutes now so how can I fail."

Ibiki said "I sent a message to the Chunnin in the room since I felt sorry for your village to see if your other 2 team mates would pass and all 3 of you were caught cheating 5 times."

Zaku screamed "That bullshit. There is no way you caught us cheating 5 times."

Ibiki moved quicker then most in the room could see and slammed his elbow into the ribs of Zaku and said "I AM THE RULES HERE. You will do as I say. I don't know what your village thinks of your skills but you don't impress me and your attitude needs some discipline. Proctors 19, 33, and and 35. Take him and both his team mates to a holding cell until I think they have cooled down. I don't want them interrupting the rest of these test and causing trouble in the village."

Zaku who was holding his chest said "You will pay for this. Orochimaru-sama will....." as he realized what he said and tried to move but Ibiki had hit a pressure point knocking him out and said "You just said the wrong thing buddy. Orochimaru is an S-rank missing nin and if you and your village is connected to him then I am going to have to hold you and your sensei for questioning."

Kin said "We don't know Orochimaru. Zaku only joined our village a few months ago." with fear in her voice.

Ibiki turned to her and said "Then you better pray your telling the truth and he doesn't tell me otherwise. Proctors. Put them in separate holding cells and have ANBU watch them until I finish these exams."

As the 3 proctors went to grab the 3 sound Gennin Dosu went to use his melody arm when a senbon needle pierced him in the side of the neck and Ibiki saw it came from Subzero and she said "It appeared as if he was about to attack you from behind and my team mate is between you and him so I saved my team mates life. He is only is a fake death. The needle hit a pressure point to knock him out."

Ibiki nods and thought "_that kind of precision takes years to achieve and she acts like it was nothing. Those 3 really are assassins. I wonder though if they will be enough for Orochimaru though. She appears to be a long distance medical ninja and based on her name and the story from before she has an ice bloodline. Scorpion is a puppet user who uses Suna forbidden jutsu trained by what is considered the best puppet user ever before he killed him.......or recruited him...hmm. I know some about puppet users and they often turn their own body into puppets to some __extent.__ One of Sasori skill level would definitely do that but to what did he turn his body into......"_ as he narrowed his eyes and thought "_I will __mention__ that to the Sandaime later. Then there is him.....could he really be Naruto......Maelstrom is another name for Naruto so that is not much of a code name but I don't since any of the Kyuubi chakra in him." _as he sat back down as the 3 sound nins were taken away and waited for the rest of the test to end.

He felt a chakra surge for a moment and glanced at the side of the room where he detected it and saw all 3 members of team assassin look at the same direction subtlety and he thought "_strange, what was that just then and who used it. It felt like a replacement but I don't see anyone in a different place then before.......hmm, so none of the proctors saw who it was either. Strange. Their is only leaf ninja over there."_

Maelstrom turned his head and looked over his shoulder and held his hand up like he was yawning and he quickly dropped all his fingers down to one and then all 5 again before he clenched his fist.

The proctors saw this and Ibiki narrowed his eyes and looked at his desk a moment and thought "_could he.....51 or 15.....seat 51 is a rain nin on the left right side of the room and number 15 is.....Yakushi Kabuto.....and he is over there by the chakra that was felt before...hmm."_ as he looked at Kabuto.

A few minutes later Ibiki stood up and said "Alright, pencils down. It is time for the 10th question. Now before I get to that question there are some new rules that are in effect. If you chose to take the 10th question and get it right then you pass. However if you get it chose to take it and get it wrong then you score will reach zero and you and your entire team will fail the test and none of you will ever be allowed to take the test again."

Murmurs broke out and Ibiki said "SILENCE." as he released a little KI. He continue "Now as I was saying if you do not feel you are ready to take the 10th question then you are to raise your hand and your team will fail this test but be allowed to take it again next time. Now chose." as he looked around the room.

Kabuto slowly raised his hand and Ibiki narrowed his eyes and said Number 51, Yakushi Kabuto right."

Kabuto said "Oh how embarrassing. I guess I failed this test so many times that you know me by name. I'm not really that good of a ninja. I only took the exams because my sensei wanted us to. I'm a medic nin and I don't really like to fight and I'm not to sure about my answers anyways. Sorry guys but we all 3 knew I would give up before we got into combat. I just don't like fighting and I know the next part has that."

His teammates frowned and got up and walked out of the room and Maelstrom put one of his hands into a fist and used his other hand to cup it before putting it in front of his face to rest his head on in a thinking pose.

Ibiki said "Alright, anyone else." as he saw the other in the room sweating and a few teams left and he saw the Sakura began to raise her hand and to his shock Maelstrom slammed his fist into the desk in front of him startling the entire room and said "Enough of your mind games. Nobody else is going to give up this chance. They all came here to support each other and only a weak coward would give up now and disappoint their teammates when they are counting on them. After all those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash."

Ibiki blinked and thought "_he just quoted Kakashi and....I see, smart. He needs the Uchiha to draw Orochimaru out and if the girl quit the Uchiha would fail. By quoting the girls sensei he made her forget her doubt for the moment and ensured his bait remained....He is very dangerous. He knows how to manipulate those around him to get a __desired__ result. He knew how to manipulate me to fail team 8 and he knew how to manipulate the Hokage by having team 8 go and see Shikaku who would immediately run to the Hokage who would give me the go ahead to pull the other team.....I am going to have to talk with both the Sandaime and Shikaku about this League of Shadows after the exams. If this is the way only 3 of them can do and by the way Shikaku spoke there is likely a lot more then they are a very dangerous enemy....the fact no one even knows about them besides a select few makes them more dangerous. To gain Itachi and Tsunade on their side and have the land of Water in their debt the thought of what they could do is devastating."_ and he said "Well for those of you who remain.....you pass." making several people scream "WHAT." in shock.

As he began to explain things he saw maelstrom write something on his paper and Anko broke through the window at that moment and said "Don't get comfortable kiddies. I am Anko Mitarashi and I am the proctor for the second exams......36 teams, your losing your touch Ibiki."

Ibiki said "No....we just have a very dangerous group this time around. When you get the kiddies started come see me. We got a Gennin who knows Orochimaru and has lose lips."

Anko eyes went wide as her entire attitude changed for a moment as she rubbed her shoulder like she had a stiff muscle and said "Whatever..All of you meet me at training ground 44 in an 30 minutes. Anyone not their by then fails." as she shot Ibiki a look and shushined away.

As everyone got up and began to leave Ibiki walked over to Maelstrom paper and read what was wrote and the only thing on the entire paper he had wrote was the word

**CHECKMATE**


	4. Chapter 4

Outside training area 44, the 36 teams had arrived and Anko was eating a stick of Dango when her watch beeped and she said "Alright mag its. I got things to do so I will make this short and sweet. You have 5 days to make it to the tower in the center of training ground 44, also known as the forest of death. Each team will be given a scroll of either heaven or earth. You have to have both scrolls when you get to the tower. You also have to have your entire team to pass. If your team don't make it with both scrolls to the tower in the next 5 days then you fail. Now let me give you these to use so I nor Konoha will be held responsible for what happens to you." as she pulled out a pack of condom and blinked as she was as shocked as everyone else by that item she had pulled out.

Maelstrom asked "So like the last test there is another way. In the last test we either had to be extremely smart or cheat and in this test we have to be really good fighters or we have our female members offer trade for scrolls. Hmm, maybe I might order get a few extra scrolls for that kind of trade."

Anko glared at Maelstrom as several people were red with embarrassment as well as snickering.

Anko said "No. I meant to pull out release forms."

Maelstrom said "Oh, you mean these. I already filled our teams out but if your interested in using those since you carry them on you then I have time." as he held up his teams release forms.

Anko said "You don't want to play that game with me kiddo."

Subzero said "Actually you don't want to play that game with him. Trust me. I'm still soar from the last time he bottomed out in me trying to get it all in."

Several people had trickles of blood going down their face and a few were looking at Maelstrom with interest thought several were to shocked and shy to say anything."

Anko snorts and said "I like you 3. So where's the rest of the release forms."

Scorpion said "In everyones weapon pouches." in a board voice.

As everyone in the area went wide eyed and checked they did find the release forms in their weapon pouches.

Anko was thinking "_to not only pull that kind of switch with me but then to put them in everyones weapon pouches without being detected is unbelievable. What village are those 3 with."_ and did not see a hiate and asked "What village are you 3 with."

Maelstrom said "Were not with any ninja village. Were independents that are here to advertise ourselves to other villages and for possible hiring."

Anko nods and said "I'm surprised the Sandaime didn't try to recruit you 3 with the skills I've seen so far."

Maelstrom said "Oh, he did. I don't like Konoha. If I had my way I would burn it to the ground, piss on the ashes and open up a pig farm on top of the ruins. Unfortunately it's not in my hands as Konoha is to valuable to the economies and military strength of most of the neighboring countries including Suna. I know that if I were Suna with the way their feudal lords been selling them out the past few years to Konoha that I would be willing to join into an alliance with another country to destroy Konoha but if Suna did that then they would be weakened enough for Iwa to come and destroy them since they hate Suna almost as much as they hate Konoha. If I was their Kazekage and I never mentioned those threats to my people to settle the feelings they have then either I wasn't a very good Kazekage or an impostor. But thats if I were Kazekage. Since the Kazekage sent all 3 of his children he must trust Konoha. That makes him an even bigger fool in my book. Now can we please take this damn exam. I got woman to screw and people to kill."

Several people were looking at him like he was crazy and Anko said "For someone whose trying to advertise himself you sure have a way of pissing off some of your potential customers."

Maelstrom shrugged and said "Not really. I'm sure you seen Konoha dark side just as I did when I was last in this village. I know the real reason Konoha holds your spring festival May 22." making Anko flinch and several others to look interested.

Ino asked "What the hell are you talking about."

Maelstrom looked at her and said "Your a mind reader. Find an adult who seems very happy next spring festival and enter his mind. See if you can look at your parents, friends and family the same when you find the truth."

Anko said "That's ENOUGH. TURN IN YOUR FORMS AND GET TO YOUR GATES NOW." as she unleashed a massive amount of KI.

Most of the Gennin seemed effected but team assassin wasn't. They turned in their paper and got a scroll before they went to gate 7.

Everyone watched them leave and a few were looking at them with amused looks while others had shocked or disgusted looks.

Anko watched them go and thought "_why could I not move my body or even speak a few moments ago. It felt like someone was holding me back and covering my mouth."_

When Team assassin got to their gate and a Chunnin was standing by the gate they walked by the tree line 50 feet away and Scorpion said quietly"you know that was risky back there Maelstrom. You using that jutsu on her could have tipped off more people."

Maelstrom in a low voice said "I wasn't worried. I sowed the seeds of doubt in the minds of the Kazekage children and now they will talk to their sensei. Our spies told us he was involved in the last great war some so he should have the doubts to send a message to their council about a possible impersonation of the Kazekage and their own doubt. Like I said, Konoha is to valuable right now. In about 2 years Wave will have the economy to replace Konoha and the Mist will have the military ability to replace Konoha since Zabuza is already having the outpost for Mist built in Wave. NAMI will be what is needed to give Konoha the cleansing fire it needs. With our speech about how we assassinated the Mizukage and replaced the political powers there as well as change the mind set of the people clients will stop seeing it as the bloody mist and other villages will try and set up trade and political alliances with them to increase their own strength. We just need to ensure certain individuals don't turn the view of the world away from mist while it shows itself."

Subzero asked "Are you both ready."

Scorpion said "I am worried with my spy being compromised. How much he is compromised is something that could blow up in our faces."

Maelstrom said "I know but this is a once in a life time opportunity If we can assassinate our target then we can return to the shadows. If not then a more active roll will have to be filled to ensure that the target does not get what he is after as well as ensuring that our other operations are not put into danger."

The other 2 nod and the voice of ANKO was heard screaming over loud speakers "BEGIN."

The gates were swung open and to the shock of the Chunnin Scorpion turned into a pile of sand, Maelstrom went up in smoke and Subzero burst into a pile of water.

At the sound of the alarm Team 7 rushed into the forest of death with Sasuke in the lead.

They traveled for about a half an hour on the ground when the sound of something flying through the air was heard and all 3 looked around trying to find it when smoke bombs hit the ground in between them. Before they had a chance to react each was knocked out from behind.

When the smoke cleared the 3 assassin were seen standing over a member each and each took out a needle and stuck it into the arms of the one they were standing over and removed a few drops of blood. Maelstrom said "Subzero, you know what to do." as he handed her the scroll he had.

Subzero took the scroll and 3 ice mirrors formed underneath the forms of team 7 and they fell into them as she stepped into one herself.

She appeared inside the tower as the form of all 3 Gennin fell to the ground and she grabbed the scroll from Sasuke weapon pouch and thought "_Idiots. We never were outside of the forest with them. Those were are clones. We were inside the forest watching the entire time and we switched scrolls with another team to get the scroll you needed to pass."_ as she opened both scrolls throwing them on the ground.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and Subzero said "Package delivery undamaged. Now if you will excuse me." as she stepped into an ice mirror and disappeared.

Kakashi quickly checked out his students and thought "_each of them taken out with a pressure point hit from behind. Even Sai."_ as he created a couple of Kagebunshin and moved his team to their room.

When Subzero returned to where she left she saw that Maelstrom had changed himself to look like Sasuke and Scorpion to appear as Sai. She pulled out the needle she used earlier to draw some of Sakura blood and quickly performed a few hand sign and said "Doppleganger Henge" as she henged to appear as Sakura.

'Sasuke' said "Hn, lets proceed." as he began to walk through the forest.

'Sai' said "Whatever dickless."

'Sakura' said "Oh Sasuke-kun, my hero." as she took her position behind Sasuke and ahead of Sai.

Kakashi after he left his team in their room with his Kagebunshin appeared in the Hokage office and said "Sir, my team is inside the tower already. It appears that they were knocked out and taken there by THAT team. I could not find anything wrong with them besides having a pressure point hit from behind to knock them out. I did detect an unusual chakra signature from each of their arms but could not pinpoint what it was but it does not appear to be any danger to them."

The third said "I see. Return to your team and do not leave them until the end of the exams."

Kakashi asked "Do you wish to still unmask maelstrom."

The third was silent for several moments and said "Yes. I wish to see Minato son one last time." making Kakashi eyes wide.

Kakashi said "It can't be...." in shock.

The third handed him the notes he received earlier and said "That is who he claims to be. Part of me hopes that is who he is but a part of me hopes it is not. The only way to know for sure it to have him revealed."

Kakashi said "I understand sir. I better get back to my team. If that is all."

The third nods and Kakashi shushined away deep in thought.

A few hours later the real team 7 awoke in their rooms and Sakura saw Sai was already awake and Sasuke was in the bathroom. She asked "What happened and how did we get here."

Sai said "Pervert here wouldn't tell us anything until all of us awoke. Dick less, ugly awake."

Sakura glared at Sai as Sasuke walked back into the room and Kakashi put his book away and said "Now that you 3 are awake I can explain what happened. You 3 were attacked by that team I warned you about and they knocked each of you out and brought you to the tower and used a matching set of scrolls from the test to summon me. When I appeared the member who brought you here left to return to her team. Since it is not against the rules since it never thought it could happen your team passes to the next part of the exam however for security reasons the Sandaime has asked me to stay with you until this part of the exam is over so we won't be leaving this room. I have already arranged for food to be delivered here and we have all the other necessities we would need so that is what we are to do. Do you 3 understand."

As Kakashi was standing there talking to them he kept his hands behind the back and Sai was looking at the mirror behind Kakashi and read the message Kakashi signed to him and thought "_So I am to unmask Maelstrom at any cost."_ and he said "I understand."

Both his teammates also agreed.

Out in the forest 'team 7' was beginning to set up camp near a small stream when a strong gust of wind blew through the area.

As the wind died down all 3 had used chakra to anchor themselves to the ground.

A team of grass nins stood there with the one in the middle wearing a straw hat said "My, my. It is a surprise that all 3 of you were able to avoid that attack." as she licked her lips and continued "Or not, considering that you 3 thought that you could come here to kill me assassins." as she reached up and pulled her face away and revealed Orochimaru.

Sasuke frowned and asked "What are you talking about...are you here for our scroll."

Orochimaru said "Please do not think me as an idiot. The girl there already gave you away. That attack lasted over a minute and according to her records she does not have the reserves to use chakra to stay in place that long since climbing a tree once tires her out and yet she appears uneffected."

Sakura bit her lip and Sasuke snapped his fingers and said "It doesn't matter Orochimaru. You have revealed yourself and that was all these disguises were suppose to get you to do anyways." as he was covered in smoke and there stood Maelstrom.

Orochimaru saw as all 3 were revealed and he said "Ah, since we are revealing things why don't I reveal some more myself." as he snapped his fingers and the sound team along with both Kabuto teammates appeared surrounding the 3 assassins with Kabuto appearing next to Orochimaru as both the other grass nins were covered in smoke and 4 figures were seen who quickly took up position in a square around the 3 assassin and their 5 Gennin enemies and began to make hand signs and said together "four violet flame encampment." as a purple barrier formed around the 8 inside the cube.

Maelstrom said "So you were expecting us I see....I take it Kabuto there was the one who informed you."

Kabuto said "Yes. Orochimaru released me from the puppet controlling jutsu that I was placed on and when ever I was contacted I always informed him of everything."

Maelstrom looked at Scorpion and asked "How much of a threat level on information is he."

Scorpion said "He is no more then a 2. The only reason he knew we were even coming is because I asked for specifics on which teams he had coming to these exams so that I would better informed of dangers to us."

Maelstrom said "No matter. He is still useless to us now anyways so you may take care of him. Subzero, I trust you can handle these 8."

Subzero said "Yes Maelstrom."

Maelstrom said "Good, shall we." as his shadow underneath him turned into a circle and he fell through the circle and only years of experience alerted Orochimaru to the person appearing underneath him and he jumped back wide eyed.

Everyone else was wide eyed and Kabuto went to attack Maelstrom from behind when Scorpion inside the barrier fell into sand and a shout from the forest said "GET OVER HERE." as a kunai tipped chain shot out of the forest and through Kabuto stomach as the sides of the kunai turned into an X and he was jerked backwards into the forest when the chain and kunai retracted.

Subzero said "Shall we." as she spread her feet apart and held her hands near each other as water condensed between them from the water in the river and she moved her hands around it as it turned into a ball of ice and she shoved it forward using chakra strings to launch it at Dosu who brought his melody arm up and hit it as the sound waves shot out of the device and shattered the ice ball it turned into thousands of senbon needles that flew into every direction killing Zaku and Kin who were on each side of the main blast.

Before Dosu had a chance to react Subzero appeared behind him with a kunai in her hands and she brought it against his neck slicing his neck and killing him.

Now with 3 of her 5 enemies dead she notice the shocked looks on their faces and she began to make 1 hand signss but Misumi stretches out his arms to try and attack Subzero with a kunai and as thekunaii goes into her heart her body turns into an ice replica as she appeared behind it and she said "Ice Style:doppleganger" showing her holding the onehand seall as her other hand finishes the other set it had began and she said "Ice:Devour." as the ice from the ice doppleganger quickly glides across the arm of Misumi and races up to his shoulder and across his chest until it reaches his heart and hescreamss in agony as his heart is frozen solid before he falls dead.

The Sound 4 at this point were watching this all with frowns on their faces and Yorai said "Nice trick bitch but that won't work on me."

Subzero said "I know, you have the ability to absorb chakra from a person by touching them."

Yorai eyes widen and Subzero said "Just because Kabuto was discovered did not mean that we do not have other spies in Orochimaru operations who would relay information on you.....and the sound 5. Tell me, hows Kimimaro decease, still progressing uncured." as she saw the reaction to the sound nins holding the barrier

Tayuya said "We need to drop this barrier and kill the bitch."

Kidoumaru said "NO Tayuya. She wasting her chakra fighting them right now making her weaker and easier to defeat. Also we have to keep her from being able to join the others until Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san finish them off. According to what Kabuto heard during the exams she must be their team doctor."

Subzero said "That is true but tell me, who is actually holding who here." as he body turned into a puddle of water shocking them and water rose out of the river and a voice said "Ice Style: Demonic Ice Igloo mirror ." as ice walls made out of 10 ft tall Ice mirrors looking like bricks formed a 100 ft tall dome of ice around the purple barrier, the sound 5 and Yorai who was trapped alone inside the purple barrier

Subzero body appeared in each brick and she said "Now where were we." as she formed senbon needles in her hand and began to unleash them on the nins below.

The sound 4 quickly dropped the jutsu and attempt to dodge. Jiroubou quickly used an earth jutsu to make a dome of earth to protect himself. Once inside the dome Jiroubou began using another jutsu to have boulders form from the ground outside of the dome and hurl at the ice trying to break it but every time it cracked a little it was repaired in moments.

Yorai began to dodge throwing kunai, shurikens and senbons at each of the mirrors only for a senbon to enter his temple killing him.

As the body of Yorai fell to the ground Kidoumaru quickly went to level 2 curse seal turning himself into a spider like creature and attempted to use his new agility and speed to get outside of the ice dome. Tayuya pulled out her flute and summoned her three Doki and used one to cover her while the other 2 began to beat into the ice, one with a club and another with its fist.

Seeing this Subzero stopped traveling out of the mirrors and throwing senbons and she formed hand seals and said "Hidden mist no Jutsu." as a thick mist covered the entire battle field.

Once this happen Subzero stepped out of her mirror and went through a few hand signs and thought "_earth style:Headhunter jutsu."_ as she sunk into the ground.

She quickly traveled under the dome and quickly unsealed a small device and pressed a button and a timer with 2 minutes appeared and she quickly left using the same jutsu leaving the device behind.

As she emerged from the ground she quickly noticed that the mist was nearly gone now and she went to jump back into her mirror when she felt something enter her body. She looked at her side and saw a head emerge out of her side and she thought "_shit, I forgot that he can enter people bodies."_

Ukon said "Well look what we have here brother. The bitch was not as tough as we thought. You all can come get her. I have control of her body now."

Subzero saw the other members of the sound 4 walking toward her and beeping was heard and she looked saw the watch on her arm had 3 seconds left and she closed her eyes as an explosion rocked the area throwing earth in every direction.

Jiroubou and Kidoumaru were both hit in the blast from behind.

Subzero taking the moment distraction stab herself in the side and Ukon screamed and quickly fled out of Subzero body. She went to jump back into the ice dome when one of the Doki who had a club hit her sending her flying out of the dome causing it to shatter.

As the ice dome fell Subzero thought "_shit, feels like I got a couple of broke ribs and my arm has a fracture."_ as she cradled her right arm and looked at the 2 brothers and Tayuya and she heard the screams of the other 2 members of the sound 4 and thought "_not good, I thought they were dead. Have to remedy that."_ as she stood up and pulled out a red and yellow ball and threw it in the air away from her toward the sound nins. Tayuya and the brothers who had merged back together quickly jumped away not sure what that was. Good thing. The ball exploded and 10000 senbon needles flew out of the ball toward the ground in every direction. The 2 other members of the sound four were unable to dodge as the senbons filled their bodies killing them for good.

Tayuya quickly started playing her flute again and the Doki charged toward where Subzero was. As they got there the Doki attacked subzero only for her to fall into a puddle of water.

Tayuya saw this but did not have time to react as a kunai pierced her back.

Subzero who was panting behind her looked for the 2 brothers and she heard something behind her and turned only to have to dodge as both brothers attempted to tag team her. She threw a kunai at one while she jumped back and pulled out another kunai and threw it and jumped back doing this over and over again as she formed a circle and threw one more at Sakon forcing him to jump back into the circle and as Subzero threw that kunai she began doing one hand signs and and said "Fuuinjutsu:ICE PRISON." as a wall of ice formed formed a circle around Sakon and quickly sealed him inside.

During that time Ukon jumped back into her body and said "I won't let you this time." as he quickly began to damage her body with his cells but he suddenly screamed out in pain and fled out of her body hitting the ground screaming Sakon." as he got more and more desperate and died a few moments later.

Inside the ice prison the Sakon saw the walls form and he tried to get out but the walls kept growing and growing getting closer and closer until they crushed his body.

Subzero fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion as another figure landed on the ground not to far away. Once her eyes saw who it was she quickly made an ice mirror under her and disappeared.

Earlier as Kabuto found himself flying backwards with a stomach wound and he suddenly saw Scorpion standing as he flew past and into a tree as the chain and kunai came out of his body. Scorpion said "Hello Kabuto, remember me."

Kabuto said "No, why should I."

Scorpion said "Puppetry is such an interesting development. You can become basically immortal by replacing your old body with a new one."

Kabuto frowned a moment and said "Sasori. Your Sasori." as a small amount of him got a little scared.

Scorpion said "5 years ago I was when Orochimaru and I were partners in Akatasuki but things change. I know help to rule the world and you....you are not needed in our world any longer." as he launched a set of shurikens at Kabuto. Kabuto replaced himself with a log and he hid behind a tree and began to use chakra to heal his wounds. A small little snake crawled across the ground in front of him and Kabuto glanced at it a moment and was about to dismiss it when the snake went to strike him. Kabuto grab the snake behind the head and began to squeeze it hard to kill it when a poison mist sprayed out of its mouth into Kabuto face before it became lifeless.

Kabuto coughed as he breathed in the poison and quickly moved to change locations while he tried to remove the poison while he concentrated his own chakra to finish healing the damage from the kunai.

As he was changing location Scorpion emerged from the ground and grab the snake and thought "_now lets see you heal yourself Kabuto. That poison is designed to screw up chakra control and without it your precious self healing jutsu will not work as well and cost you twice the amount of chakra it should until you get the poison out of your system." _

Kabuto was panting having gotten the last of the poison out of him and thought "_so that's his game, he's waging a war of attrition against me by making me use my chakra to heal myself. He could have attacked me at any time but he hasn't."_ as he walked out from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

Scorpion was sitting on a branch and said "So you finally realized the truth. I was expecting you to realize it several minutes ago. Running away won't do you any good against me."

Kabuto pulled out a kunai quickly and said "Then I will have to fight you Sasori."

Scorpion said "The names Scorpions now Kabuto. Remember it." as he raised his left hand and the kunai with the chain on it appeared in his palm and Kabuto heard Scorpion say "GET OVER HERE." as the chained kunai came at him. Kabuto dodged to the side but he notice that the chain was laced with chakra and it went around a tree and came at him again from behind as he rolled away and had to replace himself with another log as the kunai tip went into the log and stop.

Scorpion frowned as he began to retract the chain and Kabuto took that moment to charge at Scorpion and drove his kunai into one of the chain links before it was retracted and caused the chain to jam.

Scorpion was about to remove the kunai when Kabuto whose hands were green now was forced to use his left arm to block the blow as Kabuto chakra scalpels went through the arm destroying it.

Scorpion jumped back and saw the remains of his left arm in a tree and said "Do you have any idea how long it takes to replace that arm."

Kabuto said "You won't need to replace it as you will be dead. Some part of you still has to be human in order to use chakra and I suspect it is your heart since it is the source of all chakra in the body. All I have to do is destroy it to destroy you."

Scorpion said "Only my master is able to destroy my heart Kabuto but you can try if you dare." as he moved his right arm in front of him and flames flew out of the right hand at Kabuto catching Kabuto pant leg before he could escape completely.

Kabuto hit the ground and quickly rolled several times putting the flames out and jumped away as 3 senbon needles hit where he was a moment before.

He looked around the clearing and thought "_where did he go. I lost him when I rolled and then jumped back to get away from the...shit."_ as he jumped away as Scorpion burst out of the ground under him with a blade that was now sticking out of the stump of where his left shoulder should have been.

Kabuto said "Your sure full of surprises. Flame throwers in your right hand, chained kunais in your left, sword in your left shoulder."

Sasori said "Flattery will get you know where. There were actually 200 different weapons in the left arm alone Kabuto. My master has shown me skills that make what all of Suna knows about puppet mastery look like a kid with a simple stick floating in the air. You should feel honored to see this attack before you die Kabuto." as he reached up with his right hand and grabbed his face mask and pulled it over his head revealing a human skull. The eyes in the skull quickly caught on fire and he opened his mouth as blue gas began to travel down his body and across the ground in every direction.

Kabuto eyes widen as he realize what is about to happen when the entire skull caught on fire and when it hit the gas an explosion rocked the entire area as a 400 ft tall fireball flew into the air catching the forest on fire.

Kabuto who was on the ground with burns over half his body saw the form of Scorpion walking toward him completely on fire and Kabuto thought "_the flames are not even harming his body. Amazing."_ as he saw Scorpion start to bring his blade down to kill Kabuto a sword of bone came through the back of Scorpion and out his stomach.

Scorpion looked at the person behind him and said "Your suppose to be in Sound." before the bone sword came back out separating his body from the waist down before slicing off the head and arm of Scorpion.

The figure asked "Are you alright Kabuto-san."

Kabuto said "Yes Kimimaro Is everything taken care of."

Kimimaro said "Yes. I killed the 2 teams of ANBU who were watching the Sound Gennins before they were interrogated and brought them here as ordered. I then hid nearby and waited. The 3 Gennins along with your teammates are dead as are the sound 4 but they were Sakon and Ukon special ability severally wounded her before she escaped when I went to kill her."

Kabuto nods and said "Destroy his body. It will take me a few minutes to recover from that attack. After you destroy his body go aid Orochimaru-sama. I will join you shortly."

Kimimaro coughed and began to some hand signs and put his hands on the ground and said "Bone graveyard no Jutsu." as bones rose out of the ground in a 20 ft circle and speared each of the pieces of Scorpion body.

Once that was done he turned and went toward where he could detect Orochimaru fighting.

Kabuto seeing Scorpion body destroyed said "Not even your heart could survive that Sasori." as chakra exhaustion over took him.

Outside the bone graveyard the remains of the left arm of Scorpion began to craw toward the bone graveyard. When it did it pulled itself into the graveyard and 10 minutes later a foot wide black metal ball was thrown out of the graveyard. As the arm came back out of the graveyard it headed toward the ball and when it got there a compartment popped open out of the side of the arm and a red and black ball the size of a fist popped out and opened when it hit the ground and a small puff of smoke came out and an unfinished puppet body with no arms or legs was there and the hand opened the chest and grabbed the black ball and placed it inside the chest before closing it.

The body came to life and said "Damn it, Maelstroms going to be pissed. This was a cluster fuck and I am nearly out of chakra. Kimimaro was in sound last night, what was he doing here." as he laid there.

Earlier with Orochimaru and Maelstrom. As Maelstrom forced Orochimaru to jump back he pulled out a sword off his back that was hung upside down to conceal it and attempted to slice Orochimaru from groin to neck and Orochimaru rolled away and quickly summoned the grass cutter. As both blades struck each other Orochimaru frowned realizing he was not that much stronger then the person he was facing. Orochimaru jumped back and shot snakes out of his sleeves and Maelstrom threw a gold ball at the snakes that burst open and showed 3 spinning blades that sliced through the snakes and continued toward Orochimaru who jumped away and Orochimaru was shocked when the blades circled around and tried to attack him from behind.

Jumping into a tree he saw the blades flying around the clearing and said "Impressive assassin. Tell me, what are those."

Maelstrom looking around real quick and said "You know movies are not as good as they once were. A long time ago there were movies that had so much violence, death and destruction you had to be at least 18 years old to see them. In those movies they always come up with these wonderful toys. Since my grandfather didn't train me when we had long sea trips allowing me to enjoy my youth that I was denied in my home village I was allowed to watch these movies that he kept for sentimental value. I watched these movies and got all kinds of ideas for the devices they used. These are just one of them and I call these seekers. They are chakra powered and a simple computer program that allows them to navigate around any obstacle toward the first chakra signature they are thrown at until they run out of chakra or..."

Orochimaru keeping an eye on the devices flying around realized he lost one of them as he listened to Maelstrom and he rolled to the side as it came up behind him and flew over where he was moments before.

Orochimaru thought "_those things are dangerous. I have to avoid them."_ and Maelstrom saw the look on Orochimaru face and said "Yes. You have not only me to worry about but them. They won't attack me though. Now lets dance." as he charged toward Orochimaru who deflected the sword from Maelstrom and received a cut on the side from the passing by.

Orochimaru frowned as he felt the stinging and said "Poisoned tip."

Maelstrom kicked Orochimaru who turned to mud and he rolled to the side as Orochimaru tried to attack him.

As Maelstrom went on the defensive the seeker came at him from 3 directions and he replaced himself with a log destroying one seeker but the other 2 avoided it.

Seeing this Maelstrom pulled out a white ball and threw it at Orochimaru and this time when it exploded Orochimaru not wanting any more surprises replaced himself.

When he appeared again he looked at the area where the ball exploded and was confused a moment until he detected something and he looked at Maelstrom in shock and said "How."

Maelstrom asked "How what."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and asked "How is it that you have access to the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and how is it that you turned it into a weapon."

Maelstrom chuckled and said "It appears you have gone insane Orochimaru."

Orochimaru said "Do not try me boy. I have experimented with that chakra before so I know the feel of it and it is quite unique." The shock caused Orochimaru to forget about the seekers and one of them clipped his left arm completely off.

Remembering them he quickly opened his mouth and another Orochimaru came out unharmed as he shedding his skin.

Maelstrom thought "_OK, that was impressive and we had no data on it. Looks like I will have to take it up a notch." _as he sheathed his blade and began going through hand seals and said "Great fireball jutsu." as he breathed out a ball of fire.

Orochimaru replaced himself and as he appeared a seeker was already there and he moved his head to the side getting a cut on the cheek and losing some of his hair as the seeker hit the tree and destroys itself.

Orochimaru thought "_that only leaves one of those accursed things....shit."_ as another white ball flew past his face and explode but this time his body takes damage from the Kyuubi chakra.

Orochimaru opens his mouth again to shed his skin and as his new body comes out Maelstrom appears behind him plunging his sword into Orochimaru heart or where he expected Orochimaru heart to be and red chakra covered the blade and began to poison the body.

As Orochimaru screams in pain he motions with his fingers and the grass cutter that he dropped to shed his skin stabs into the side of Maelstrom who is forced to pull back.

Orochimaru quickly sheds his body again but his new body is also damaged and Maelstrom pulls the blade out and threw it on the ground before he pulls a small needle out of his pant leg and stabs himself in the arm and injects the contents of the needle into his body.

Orochimaru saw this and said "It's no use boy. The poison from the grass cutter has no cure."

Maelstrom chuckles and said "Wrong, Tsunade who had a sample for years now created one and she taught Subzero who made hundreds of shots worth of the cure that last for 24 hours after being stab so you can stab me with that sword all you want and the poison wont harm me any more. My sword on the other hand....." leaving the last part unsaid.

Orochimaru having checked his body damage said "Yes, I am curious how you are able to use the Kyuubi chakra or even have it when the Jinchuuriki died several years ago."

Maelstrom attacked Orochimaru who was slower now and was getting several cuts on Orochimaru and the seeker that was remaining came up from behind and stab Orochimaru in the back making him scream as he was also stab again by Maelstrom sword thanks to the surprise attack from behind and red chakra immediately began to poison his body again.

At that moment Maelstrom was forced to jump back as a figure attacked him and he narrowed his eyes and said "I was under the impression you were to sick to be here......or is this a final run for you." as he saw the blood coming out of Kimimaro mouth as he began to cough heavy and asked in gasping breath "Are you alright Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru who was on his knees said "Yes Kimimaro thanks to you. Please kill him as I must go. Pray we never meet again boy or I will kill you." as he melted into the ground.

Maelstrom looked at Kimimaro who began to use his bone sword and tried to kill Naruto who started to defend himself. Over the next 15 minutes Maelstrom was getting frustrated as he was constantly on the defensive. As the fight progressed he saw Kimimaro getting weaker and weaker as he used the level one curse seal and Maelstrom was soon forcing the weakened man back and as Kimimaro tried to use the level 2 curse seal his body seized up and fell to the ground.

Maelstrom taking that moment to end the fight said "Goodbye." killing the man while he was down by cutting his head off.

He frowned as he looked at the man and coughed up some blood as he fell to his knees before he passed out beside the headless man.

When he woke up he saw it was early in the morning and he felt extremely stiff and he got up and thought "_how long was I out."_ as he got up and gathered his weapons from the area. He then went back toward the clearing where the fighting started and saw the dead bodies of the Sound 4 and the other 5 Gennin and thought "_Haku killed them all but where is she and where is Scorpion."_ as he began to head toward where he last saw Scorpion taking Kabuto.

When he came to the clearing that was destroyed he saw Scorpion in his back up body and said "What the hell happened to you."

Scorpion said "Kimimaro attacked me when I was preparing to finish off Kabuto. My other body was destroyed completely with the exception of my heart and hand there. Where have you been. It's been 5 days and wheres Subzero."

Maelstrom eyes went wide and asked "Are you sure."

Scorpion said "4 night have passed so yeah."

Maelstrom frowned and said "Damn, how did this happen. I fought Orochimaru and Kimimaro attacked me as well when I was preparing to kill him. Where is Subzero. She should have been back by now."

Scorpion said "You don't think."

Maelstrom said "No...She killed all of the sound 4 and the Gennins in the barrier You able to be moved.

Scorpion said "Yeah."

Maelstrom picked up Scorpion body and slung it over his shoulder before biting his thumb and wiping the blood across a seal on his neck.

Both disappeared in a yellow flash.

When they appeared the found themselves in a clearing and saw Subzero leaning against a tree and throwing Scorpion to the ground earning a shout from the man he ran to her and frowned and said "Shit, she's burning up. Scorpion, Can you do anything for her."

Scorpion said "This bodies is the one I use as a replacement chassy for my main body. You have the scroll with my other bodies with you."

Maelstrom looked around the clearing and saw the bodies of a rain team and a Konoha team and said "Looks like she took them out." seeing the senbon needles in them.

Scorpion said "Check and see if they have the scrolls. If so you can take us both to the tower and they can check her out while you help me trade to another body."

Maelstrom frowned and said "Fine." as he quickly checked the teams and found a matching set plus an additional earth scroll.

Creating a Kagebunshin he picked up Subzero bridal style while the clone grabbed Scorpion and took off toward the tower as fast as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Team Assassin arrived in the tower and not even opening the scrolls ran to the doors in the back kicked the doors off the henge never stopping running as Maelstrom and his clone carried his team down the hallway to the the end and turned toward where chakra signatures were.

The third Hokage was about to end the second part of the exams as he began to step out onto the balcony looking over the teams who had passed and frowned a moment and thought "_where is that team. I was sure that they would mak_...." as the doors at the back of the room blew off the henge as Naruto with Haku was using one door as a surf board and the clone and Scorpion another.

As they came to a stop the third said "What's the meaning of this."

Maelstrom glared at him as he sat Subzero down gently and pulled out a scroll and threw it to his clone who opened it and set it beside the body of Scorpion and the real Maelstrom said "I need a medic for one of my team mates."

The third frowned and said "Anko, signal a medic."

Maelstrom nods and he looked at his clone and said "Watch her while I help Scorpion."

Scorpion said "A little high strung, aren't you." as his body was laying on the ground with a scroll beside it unrolled showing thousands of seals and kanji

Maelstrom glared at Scorpion and asked "Which body do you want."

Scorpion frowned a moment and said "Give me a smoke screen and number 17. I don't want anyone to see how we do this." and Maelstrom threw a few smoke bombs on the ground to hide what he was doing and inside the smoke he opened the chest compartment of Scorpion current body and pulled out a black ball as he set it on the scroll in the center where a circle was drawn and wiped blood on the kanji for 17 and it glowed as did the circle the black ball was on and a few seconds later a puff of smoke appeared and Scorpion now stood in the looking exactly as he had before the exams began in his black and gold uniform with face mask.

Scorpion moved his legs and arm and head and said "Damn this body is slow. I feel like I am just starting to be a puppet master in this thing. I need to work the muscles in it a little to get up to full strength again."

Sakura said "What the hell just happened. A moment ago his body was completely destroyed and now he's back completely healed."

Scorpion said "I am a human puppet master girl. Because of this I am basically immortal as when one of my bodies is destroyed I can simply change to another. So whats the orders."

Maelstrom who was now watching the medics begin to work on Subzero said "Scorpion watch the medics. Make sure they don't take her face mask off or take any body samples. Withdraw from the exams and once she is able to be moved take her to Ravens. Do not leave her side until she is safely there. After that I want you to track down that 4 eyed freak and bring me his head on a silver platter."

Scorpion asked "What about you. Ra's Al Ghul left orders for you to have at least 2 body guards at all times."

Maelstrom closed his eyes and said "Contact Clay face and Two face. They can come and watch me until you and Subzero are back to full strength they will be my body guards."

Scorpion nods and starts to leave and asked "What are you going to do until then."

Maelstrom said "Oh, that's going to be up to the Hokage. Did we make it in time for the exams. All 3 of us are alive, even if we were wounded and I have 3 scrolls, one matching set and an extra." as he pulled the 3 scrolls from under his cloak.

The third said "Yes, you just barely made it. Another 2 minutes and you would have failed. So only you will proceed after this point I take it and both your team mates are out of the competition."

Maelstrom said "Yes."

The third frowned and said "I see..does anyone here wish to withdraw."

When no one withdrew the Hokage began to explain the reason for the exams. Halfway through he was interrupted when a man with a sword on his back appeared and coughed a few times and said "Forgive me for my interruptions Hokage-sama but I am afraid we still have to many competitors and need to have a preliminary round."

Maelstrom thought as he looked at the room "_9 leaf __Gennins__, the 3 sand sibs, 3 snow ninja and me. Thats only 16 so 8 fights."_

The Sandaime nods and said "Very well, please proceed."

The man said "My name is Hayatte and I will be the proctor for the semifinals. Since we have so many competitors left we will cut the number down. Now to determine who will face who....OPEN IT." as a wall slid open and the screen came up and began to spin through the names.

As it came to the first match it was Sakura vs Ino.

Hayatte said "If both competitors please remain, everyone else please go up to the balcony."

Maelstrom turned and walked over by the sand team and leaned against a wall crossing his arms and watched the fights below he was bored and thought "_these fights are nothing. Can any of these idiots actually kill anything besides time."_

As the fights continued he watches as Sakura and Ino tied, Sasuke beat a Snow nin, Temari beat a snow nin, Shikamaru forfeited to Neji, Choji lost to Tenten, Kankuro beat a snow nin,

There was only 4 left and the bored flashed again and the next 2 names shocked everyone as it was Sai vs Lee.

The third frowned and Maelstrom thought "_I see from everyones reactions they did not expect that fight. Most likely wanted me to face the Root agent but then the question is who changed the match up._

_  
_Sai looked at Lee and said "I forfeit. If his teammates are anything to go by I won't be able to beat him."

Hayate said "Winner Lee."

Lee looked down and Hayate said "Would the last 2 competitors please step forward."

Maelstrom walked down one way and Gaara walked down the other and when they got 20 feet apart Gaara said "Mother says you are very strong and wishes to taste your blood."

Maelstrom said "Do you know what the difference between you and me is Gaara."

Gaara was silent and Hayate said "Begin."

Maelstrom said "The difference is that I removed my demon." making Kakashi and the Sandaime wide eyed.

Maelstrom started off by throwing a gold ball at Gaara and it burst into 3 seekers that begin to fly at Gaara but as his sand defense comes up they fly around it.

Maelstrom jumps backwards as sand flies toward him across the ground as Gaara visibility is only glimpse as the 3 seekers keeps the sand defense rising up to try and stop them.

Maelstrom pulls out another ball and said "Lets see how you like a taste of your own medicine." as he throws a white ball at Gaara and the moment it hits all the Jounin are wide eyed recognizing the chakra that was released from the white ball and Gaara screamed as his flesh burned a little.

Maelstrom said "How do you like my little toys Gaara. What your feeling right now is only a sample of what I did to Orochimaru in the forest. You can handle the chakra of the Ichibi no Shukaku no problem since it has been in you since the day you were born but you can't handle the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune can you." making the Sand team wide eyed not only from seeing Gaara in pain but also from what they just heard.

As the Kyuubi chakra disappeared Gaara was glaring at Maelstrom through the sand that was still being attacked by the seekers and he moved his hand toward one of the seekers and had his sand attack and destroy it before doing it with the other 2.

Maelstrom while this was happening threw a green ball at the 2 corners of the arena floor and then he threw 2 more at the other 2 areas. He then took out a white ball and threw it at Hayate who quickly leaps away but the white ball never activated and as Hayate landed a green shield rose around the arena floor leaving only Maelstrom and Gaara.

Gaara said "I will feed you to mother." as he sent his sand at Maelstrom again but this time when the sand got closer to him it stopped as Maelstrom shadow shot out and caught the sand making Shikamaru wide eyed and then the others.

Maelstrom said "Kage mane no jutsu success."

Gaara sand was struggling against Maelstrom who reached behind him and removed his sword and he said "You know what Gaara. I am going to do for you what was done for me. I am going to give you a new life." as his sword was covered in red chakra and he turned it upside down and said "Meet Kyuubi." as he slammed it into his shadow and the shadow turned red and raced across to the captured sand.

Gaara was getting scared and asked in a scared voice "What have you done."

Maelstrom said "To put it bluntly I am over powering the demon in you with the demon that is sealed in my sword. You see like you I use to be a Jinchuuriki because my idiot father actually thought the people of his village would honor his last request and see his son as a hero for saving their lives but the people of his village made my life hell on earth. Something I am sure you know as well. The way they look at you, whisper, look at you with those hated eyes. I still remember it.......but then one day I it was over. Someone important to me came and took me away from my pain and freed me from the burden of having that creature sealed in me.......now I know how everyone said that the only way to safely kill a demon is to seal it inside a human newborn making it mortal and as the child grows older they make the demons chakra their own and all that bullshit they sprout out about but the truth is they use human infants because human only speak human. They could seal it into a newborn dog or cat or anything that has new chakra coils.....in fact it's not that hard to even put chakra coils inside of weapons like swords and things like that by simply killing a new animal. In this case the person who saved me took the chakra coils of a fox kit and put them in my sword and then simply extracted the demon and resealed it into my sword and yes I am sure they always will sprout off bullshit about how a sacrifice is needed. My father sacrificed his life to do me originally and from what I here your father ordered your mother correct."

Gaara said "Yes....."

Maelstrom said "Yeah, monkey see monkey do. Well I don't like the idea of making people suffer so I am going to help you." as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and said "lets see, Acid, arsenic, aspirin, Arctic wear.... blood, bones, belts,.....Kerosene, ah here we go Kakuzu." as he bit his thumb and wiped some blood across a seal and a man appeared and blinked looking around and said "What the hell."

Maelstrom said "Remember me."

Kakuzu looked at Maelstrom and said "OH shit, not you again, what do you want."

Maelstrom said "Your life belongs to me remember. I own you and you will do well to remember that. Now what I want you to do is perform 2 jutsu. The first is called the Shiki Fuujin to extract the demon Ichibi no Shukaku from the boy right there and seal it into a weapon for me. Now this will kill the boy of coarse and one of your hearts. The next jutsu I want you to use will kill another of your hearts and is a medical kinjutsu that will trade the life of the heart you will sacrifice to bring the boy back to life. Do this and I will send you back to wherever the hell you were before I summoned you. Don't and I let the Anbu and the Hokage who are trying to get through my shield to kill you." as he pointed toward the men who were trying to get into the shield but no sound was coming through.

Kakuzu said "Fine master."

Maelstrom nods and unseals 2 scrolls detailing how to perform the 2 jutsu before he unseals a pike.

Gaara who was scared and tried to get away found he was unable to move or his sand defense would not work.

Outside the shield the Hokage, the Suna team, the Jounin's and 5 squads of Anbu listened to everything trying to get in and was helpless to do anything as they watch a missing nin perform a jutsu that extracted the Ichibi from Gaara and then bring him back to life. After this Kakuzu was released back where he came from and Maelstrom look through his long list reading it off slowly and said "Ah, here we go. Raiden." as he put some more blood on a kanji and to the shock of everyone for different reason a woman who was soaking wet appeared with her hands in her hair that was being shampooed and she blinked a moment and screamed covering herself.

Maelstrom said "oops. Sorry Raiden."

Raiden turned to him and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SUMMONING ME."

Maelstrom held up a sword and tossed it to her and said "The Ichibi no Shukaku. By the way Kakashi, here."

Raiden eyes went wide and looked up to where Maelstrom was looking and she turned red and before she could say anything Maelstrom desummoned her.

Maelstrom then picked up his scroll and sealed all his weapons and items that he had on him including his sword that he pulled out of the ground and then he performed 200 hand signs and the scroll disappeared.

He then sat down, putting his hands on top of his head and the shield around the room dropped and the ANBU and Jounin rushed in while the Suna team ran over to Gaara.

Temari was the first to arrive at Gaara and checking him said "He's alive." as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Sandaime checked on the boy and then moved over to where Maelstrom had 10 ANBU holding him down on the ground though he had not tried to move at all and he looked at Maelstrom for several moments before he said "Remove his mask and head wrap."

An Anbu in a cat mask did and everyone gasped as Naruto was revealed without any whiskers and looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto said "Long time no see, huh."

The third said "So it really is you Naruto."

Kakashi said "He looks just like Sensei but how was Rin here a moment ago."

Naruto remained silent and the third frowned and said "Take him to ANBU headquarters and lock him up and put 5 squads of ANBU on him and only I can get in to see him until I figure out what to do."

Each of the ANBU said "HAI." before they shushined away with Maelstrom.

Kakashi asked "What should we do sir."

The third looked up at the shocked and confused Gennin and said "Damage control for now. Sensei talk to your students and tell them the truth about what happened 14 years ago." as he walked over to the Suna team.

The third said "We have much to talk about. What do you think Baki."

Baki looked at Temari who was holding Gaara and Kankuro who was standing a little away said "I.....I don't know Hokage-sama. I will have to inform the Kazekage and let him decide what to do about this."

The third said "Right. Until you do I will have him held under ANBU guard."

A voice said "As if." drawing both men attention to the side of the room where shadows were and saw Naruto emerge from the shadows and said "By the way, Orochimaru has assassinated the Kazekage and his body is 10 miles southeast of your village Baki. Bye." as he disappeared in a yellow flash shocking everyone.

Naruto appeared at his hotel room and changed cloths to a white black pants, black shirt, a black vest and a white cloak that looked exactly like the Yondaime and he walked out of his hotel room and walked down the middle of the village ignoring all the shocked looks and whispers that were being said and every time someone tried to stop him he disappeared into a yellow flash appearing somewhere else in the village.

An hour later he was at the gates of Konoha and the guards and 2 teams of ANBU were there and the said "You can't leave the village."

Maelstrom said "Really. Watch me." as he disappeared again in a yellow flash.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after the preliminary round for the Chunnin Exams were over word about the events that had happened were spreading like wild fire.

The people claiming the yellow flash had returned. Rumors about Suna betraying Konoha, the Kazekage supposed assassination. The Kyuubi returned, the Ichibi being killed. Traitors, spies, attacks on the village, a great shinobi war. Rumors were spreading and no end was in sight.

This is what the Sandaime Hokage faced when he walked into his office this morning after having the forest of death searched and finding the bodies of the sound nins, the missing sound nins who had been taken out of ANBU custody found dead in the forest along with Kabuto team mates and Kabuto missing. Subzero and Scorpion both disappearing from the hospital room that Subzero had been taken to. 3 squads of ANBU found dead along with a team of grass Gennins.

The third thought as he read over the reports "_What is your goal Naruto. Why try to be so secretive yet also give so much information....."_

There was a knock on the door to his office and he said "Enter."

A Chunnin walked in and said "forgive me sir but the council would like to see you."

The third frowned and said "Very well. I am on my way." as he got up and left the office. After he was gone a figure emerged from the floor and quickly searched the office and found what he was looking for before he merged back with the floor and left.

The third Hokage walked into the Council chamber and took his seat and asked "So what is it that you have called me here for."

Hiashi said "We would like to know what truth there is to all the rumors that have been spreading. First you have Gennin team 8 removed from the Chunnin exams under the possible threat of a kidnapping of an heir of one of the major clans. Then there is this team you took so much interest in that you would endanger the security detail of the Uchiha to confront them and then there is these rumors of the suppose infiltration of the village by another village, death of our ANBU forces and then the political nightmare of having the Kazekage son who was a Jinchuuriki having the demon inside of him taken ending his life and then giving him back to life and rumors of Suna betraying us and the Kazekage is dead.

A chuckle drew everyones attention to Danzo and Danzo said "Oh he's dead alright, his body was found a few hours ago by Suna nins who were reacting to the report Baki sent them."

The third narrowed his eyes and asked "And how do you know that Danzo."

Danzo reached up to his face with both hands and said "Simple.....Danzo dead." as he removed his hands and now the face of a blond hair man appeared and everyone was tensed and the man soon had kunais from several clan heads at his neck and the Sandaime asked "Who are you."

The man said "My real name is Deidara, former Iwa nin but my code name is Clay face. I was sent to assassinate Danzo and to inform you about what is happening and why it is happening."

A council member said "Kill him."

Deidara chuckled and said "You really are an idiot. My entire body is made out of clay....explosive clay. Enough to level the entire village in a single moment. Now we can either be civilized and discuss what is to happen now or I can just end it all." with an amused look on his face.

The third frowned and asked "Who sent you."

Deidara said "I was sent by Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Shadows."

Shikaku paled and said "So he really has returned."

Deidara said "He never left Nara-san. Ra's Al Ghul is immortal as is the League of Shadows. We may fade into the background but we are always present."

The third asked "What is it you have to tell us." as he saw Deidara still being held by several clan heads."

Deidara said "First off I think it's time you were quit being lied to. There are 3 stories about the Uchiha Massacre that happened. You know 2 of them. One was made up for everyone but you to know. One was made up to fool you and the last was the truth."

Homaru asked "What lies you speak."

A figure appeared out of the ground behind Homaru and held a kunai at Homaru neck and said "We speak no lies. We have proof." shocking everyone.

The third frowned as he saw this and said "Your two face that Naruto spoke of."

Deidara said "Naruto huh....never heard of him. Our orders come from higher up in the chain of command and yes he's two face or as some know him as Zetsu of the grass."

The third asked "What is it you were trying to say earlier. I wish to end this without bloodshed." as he was trying to figure out how come ANBU were not answering his call through the seal on his wrist.

Deidara said "The first story is that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan leaving his brother as the only other survivor to test his skills. The second story after the actual attack happen is when Itachi, Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo came to your office and told you that they ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan because they were planning a coup DE taut to kill the council and yourself. Do you deny either story."

A civilian screamed "Of coarse he would deny the 2nd one. That didn't happen."

The third remained silent as he watched both his old teammates look scared.

Deidara chuckled and said "Your right because when the Uchiha clan was being killed Itachi was in the Uchiha prison being interrogated for his involvement in the death of Uchiha Shishou. Danzo and his 2 partners Koharu and Homaru ordered Root to kill them all and when they got to Itachi they told him that they would only let his brother who was in the academy at the time live if Itachi used his Sharingan and made Sasuke believe that he killed him. Then they would tell the Hokage and give him a head start out of the village before hunter nins would go after him and if he ever told anyone the truth the ROOT agent they had in place would kill Sasuke."

Several people were running the ideas through their head and Koharu said "This is an outrage."

Deidara laughed long and hard scaring everyone and he said "You know the funny thing about interrogation rooms......they have video surveillance." making several people wide eyed.

The third frowned and he said "And I suppose you have this video."

Deidara said "Nope...." making Koharu and Homaru relax until he continued "At this moment Maelstrom should be showing it to Uchiha Sasuke." making both Koharu and Homaru pale.

Koharu said "Sarutobi, you must send ANBU to stop him immediately from poisoning the Uchiha mind."

Zetsu said "Why, because you afraid that you will lose your villages little bargaining chip from having Itachi come and kill you. Well guess what. Itachi here in this village right now......in fact he's in this very room." making Homaru piss his pants.

The thirds eyes darted around the room and said "If he is in this room then I wish for him to present himself before us to prove his guilt or innocence once and for all."

A civilian council member was covered in smoke and there sat Itachi and he said "Very well."

The third said "Is what these men said true."

Itachi said "You already know that Koharu, Danzo, Homaru and I came to your office after the massacre. What these men spoke is the truth about what really happened. I may have been a prodigy but there was no way one 13 year old boy can kill over 100 members of his clan who all had years of experience over me with the Sharingan by myself. You just accepted the facts that were presented to you by your team mates and Danzo and never investigated it because of the political backlash that would result in it. Sasuke should be here shortly with the video evidence proving my case once and for all."

Hiashi asked "Is what he saying to Hokage-sama. Did they come to your office."

The third closed his eyes and said "Yes." getting gasp.

A civilian said "Then we should clear all charges from Itachi and reinstate him as a ninja of this village so he can restore his family."

Itachi chuckled and said "And WHY should I raise my family in a village that has turned its back on me and tried to kill me. I am sorry but if you have not notice I am no longer a member of this village thanks to your actions. I am now head of security to the Godaime Mizukage and if my brother excepts my offer he will rejoin the already restored Uchiha clan there." making several wide eyed and some gasping while others were giving shouts of outrage.

The third released a massive amount of KI and said "SILENCE."

Just then the door opened up to the council chambers and Sasuke walked in with Maelstrom as 2 Chunnin at the door fell to the ground knocked out.

The third frowned and Maelstrom said "Their only knocked out. An inch to the left and they would have died. Good to see you again Hokage-sama."

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi and activated his Sharingan and asked "IS. IT. TRUE."

Itachi said "Yes. They told me they would kill you if I did not except their offer."

Koharu screamed "LIES, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. ANBU, ROOT ARREST THESE MEN."

Maelstrom chuckled and said "Sorry lady, ROOTS dead. I killed all 400 of them last night. As for ANBU....their a little tied up at the moment."

In the ROOT headquarters Ibiki along with most of the ANBU looked at the bodies of ROOT and turned and puked thinking "_my god."_

A little blond hair blue eye girl with pigtails asked "So do I get that sucker now mister." with a smile on her face completely covered in blood.

Ibiki looked at the girl and asked "Did you see who did this."

The girl said "You like my art. I did this all by myself. Daddy Danzo was screaming for joy at what I did when he saw it.....See, theres his heart." as she pointed to a heart that was sitting not to far away.

Ibiki puked again and thought "_Danzo...what kind of monster are you to turn a little girl like her into someone who could do this."_

The girls thought "_suckers. I wonder how much chakra I have left before this __Kagebunshin__ body goes poof."_ with a smile on her face.

Sasuke still looking at his brother frowned and said "Do you have any evidence to deny my brothers claims Hokage-sama." looking at the Hokage.

The third looked at Sasuke and said "I am afraid not."

Sasuke turned to Itachi and asked "This guy here said you have started to restore our clan in a new home away from these traitors. Is that correct."

Itachi said "Yes. I have 2 sons and my wife has a daughter on the way."

Two face said "I got the picture you sent to the Hokage. SEE." as he held up the picture.

Sasuke took the picture and saw this and he looked at Itachi and said "I...I need time to think brother."

Itachi said "I understand. I must be returning to my family. If you wish to join us come to the Hidden mist village in the land of Water. See the Mizukage. I must be going. Can you send me back Maelstrom."

Maelstrom said "Sure Raven." as he pulled out a small scroll and put some blood on it and Itachi went up in smoke and Maelstrom said "Two face, catch." throwing the scroll to Zetsu who caught it and pocketed the scroll before he dissolved back into the ground.

Maelstrom went up in smoke and Clay face said "Now that all this is taken care of. Have a nice day." as his body fell apart into clay and went down a air vent shocking everyone.

Homaru said "We must stop them."

The third asked "And how are we to do that. I don't know anyone else who can do what they can. They have already demonstrated they can basically do whatever the hell they want because the members that we have seen are all easily S-rank missing nins or ninja"

Shikaku said "And now you see why I was so panic when they came here all those years ago sir. This is only a taste of what they can do."

The third said "As of this moment I am issuing martial law. All Civilian council members are to leave."

Sasuke looked at Koharu and Homaru who were looking at the Sandaime and he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out 2 shurikens and threw them at the council members.

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard as both elders deflected them with kunai and Sasuke was immediately grabbed by Hiashi and Sasuke was screaming "Let me go, let me go. They murder my family. I must avenge my family and kill them."

Hiashi sent a chop to the back of his neck and knocked him out.

The third saw Ibiki and a squad of ANBU appear in the room looking pale with a blond hair blue eye girl cover in blood and he closed his eyes and asked "What is Ibiki. I sent for ANBU over 15 minutes ago and the threat has gone and why do you have that girl here and who is she.."

Ibiki said "Sir. Danzo and his entire root operation was killed and this girl showed us to them and claimed she did it."

The third looked at the girl who became covered in smoke and showed everyone Maelstrom and he said "CYA." as he went in a puff of smoke.

The third frowned and said "Ibiki, the village is officially under martial law. No one comes in, no one goes out until order can be restored. Also.....arrest Koharu and Homaru for the destruction of the Uchiha clan."

Ibiki blinked and asked "Sir."

The third said "New evidence has come to light that showed Itachi was innocent of the massacre and that it was all done by root under orders of Danzo and Koharu and Homaru. They forced Itachi to take the blame in order to save his brothers life. Have Sasuke taken to the Hospital and have a guard placed on him. He already tried to kill Koharu and Homaru."

As the Sandaime began to speak Inoichi and Tsume both had knocked the elders out with a pressure point.

As they were being taken away the third saw the clan heads looking at him and he said "We will meet this after noon to discuss what is happening. I need to get some order in the village in the mean time."

Each of them nods and leaves."

The third said "Damn it. How did this all happen."

In the Hospital Ino walked into a room where a red headed boy was in bed passed out and she held some flowers in her hand.

A girl with blond hair was in a defensive stance and asked "What do you want."

Ino said "A man came and placed an order at my family flower shop for these to be brought here to you. I don't want to cause any trouble." as she held out the flowers.

Temari took the flowers and set them down and Ino quickly left.

Kankuro chuckled and said "Your scary when you want to be sis."

Temari glared at him and took the card and read it and frowned a moment and crumbled the card up and using her wind chakra destroyed the card.

Kankuro asked "What did it say."

Temari said "Nothing important. Just someone sucking up to us for being the Kazekage kids. Look, I'm going to go get us something to eat and bring it back. Stay here with him until I get back."

Kankuro said "But Baki-sensei told us to stay here until he gets back."

Temari was quite a moment and said "Kankuro.......what if they try to kill him now. What if they think he's a broken tool. Do you think they would try and get rid of him."

Kankuro frowned and said "I don't know sis."

Temari looked at her brothers and said "Don't leave him alone with anyone else but us. Were all we can count on for now. Not even sensei."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes and asked "What's wrong sis."

Temari bit her lip and said "I....I just want to make sure your both OK. I need to get some air. I will be back shortly." as she left the room.

Kankuro frowned as he looked at her and then his baby brother.

20 minutes later Temari walked out on the Hokage mountain and said "I'm here. So what do you want."

Naruto turned to look at her and said "So did you think about what my scroll yesterday said."

Temari frowned as she remember the scroll....

flashback

Temari was holding Gaara body as medics came and began to take him away and as they did a scroll fell on the ground. Temari blinked as she picked up the scroll and saw the kanji for her name and the kanji for private.

She followed the medics as they checked out Gaara and placed him in the room. Baki came in and said "The doctors said that he should be fine in a few hours but they don't know what effect having Shukaku taken from him. I must inform Suna about what has happed." a she left.

Kankuro asked "Are you hungry sis."

Temari said "Yeah, you know what I like."

Kankuro left and she pulled the scroll out and open the scroll and read

**Now that you finally have you brother back and not have to be afraid he will kill you what will you do. Will you still be afraid of him and treat him like a monster or will you be the big sister he's always needed.**

**What do you think your village is going to do to him now. They already tried to kill him before when he was a defective weapon. What will they do now that he's a useless weapon. I will contact you soon for a private meeting. Come alone."**

End flashback

Temari asked "What is it you want."

Naruto said "I want to help your brother like someone helped me. I use to be just like him here in Konoha. People treating me like a demon and trying to kill me. I've seen what people can do which is why I have become who I am. You and your siblings are worth a lot alive but your worth more dead to your village."

Temari placed her hand on her fan and asked "Is that a threat."

Naruto said "No. I am just telling you what to expect. With Orochimaru escaping the ambush my team had set up for him I was forced to reveal the fact he has already killed your father. Personally I had no plan to reveal that because your village needs to show your feudal lord that you are not to be thrown away so your village would knock Konoha down a few pegs but now that he has survived I can't let that happen which is why I had the Ichibi removed from him. Without the demon your village won't do the attack saving them from becoming weakened along with Konoha."

Temari frowned and asked "Then what is it your saying."

Naruto said "Use that brain of yours. With your father dead you 3 are now very valuable political pieces. They will either marry you off to make a new alliance to buy them time to elect a new Kazekage or what I honestly expect them to do is have your sensei kill you 3 while you are here in Konoha and make it appear that either me, Konoha, or Orochimaru did it so that way they can demand payment in the form of a bloodline or 2 from Konoha for failing to protect you under their watch. I don't like that option so I am here to offer you and your brothers an choice."

Temari thought about what he said "And asked "What is this offer."

Naruto said "My master Ra's Al Ghul would like to have you and your brothers join the League of Shadows."

Temari asked "Who is this Ra's Al Ghul and what is the league of Shadows."

Naruto smiled softly and said "I am sorry. You would have to agree to join us before I can allow you to know that. Right now you can fight 10 men by yourself. We can teach you to be strong enough to strike fear in the hearts of 1000 with just a mention of your name. Join us and you will become stronger then you could ever imagine and you can be with your brothers like you want to be and not have to worry about being sent off to marry some fat politician or abusive husband who would by your services. Join us and we will give you the tools to control your own fate and destiny."

Temari bit her lip and asked "What proof do you have you can do as you offer."

Naruto said "Do you remember my team mate Scorpion."

Temari nods slowly and said "the puppet user."

Naruto said "Like you he was originally from Suna. 5 years ago he did not exist but Akasuna no Sasori did. 5 years ago I defeated Sasori in a puppet battle against his entire puppet army including the Sandaime Kazekage puppet that he had turned into a human puppet with a single puppet I created from what I learned from the league of shadows and he agreed to join us. 5 years ago Sasori died and was reborn as Scorpion. Join us and your brother Kankuro will become the apprentice of Scorpion learning everything that Scorpion has learned since he has joined us. Who better to teach your brother as a puppeteer then someone who is claimed as the greatest puppet user ever. Next we have your brother Gaara. Right now he doesn't have Shukaku to control his sand any more to defend him and keep him alive. He has no other skills but those because no one has ever been able to touch him before. We will teach him not only to use his sand powers but also to become a well rounded fighter where he won't be able to be defeated and you as well. Right now you are a long range wind user with only mild Taijutsu skills. Join us and we can give you access to wind jutsu that not even Suna knows and teach you not only Taijutsu but ninjutsu, genjutsu, medical jutsu, Kenjutsu and anything else you wish to learn. Join us and we will open the world to you and you can aid us to change the world like you heard we did in the land of water."

Temari bit her lip and said "I....I need to talk to my brothers and think about this."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and said "This is a summoning scroll. Open it and you will summon me. Don't wait to long though. I don't want to see a beautiful young woman like you to die or mourn the loss of her family." as he handed the scroll to her and gently kiss her on the cheek before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Temari bit her lip and looked at the scroll before she pocketed it and left deep in thought.

In the Uchiha district in an abandon house Naruto appeared and he changed his cloths into his armor and mask and walked out and said "So is everything proceeding as plan."

Two face said "Yes. Things are moving as we predicted."

Clay face said "So when will we strike."

Maelstrom said "For now we wait in the shadows. I want you clay face to trail the Uchiha and I want you Two-face to trail the Kazekage children and make sure no harm befalls them. Summon me if either is attacked." as he melted into a shadow.

Clay face said "So when do you think he will let me blow this place up in a display of art."

Two face shrugged and melted into the ground.


End file.
